Sonic y la esmeralda perdida
by Rukia the Lynx
Summary: Cinco años después, algo raro está pasando en el mundo de Sonic, un ser maligno aparece y solo con la ayuda de sus amigos podra detenerlo. Mi primer fic ¡7º cap, aún más cerca! 0w0
1. Comienza un nuevo día

**Okis, perdón por mi torpeza. Aquí les traigo el legítimo cap, sin errores ehh n.ñ... es que aún no me se desenvolver muy bien por aquí y el cap me salió sin las tildes y/o se comía letras y traducía otras... . woo k mareo, en fin espero k ahora lo lea mas gente y me dejen reviews, k no fue mi culpa u.u es k soy una torpee con la compu ú.ù, xao X3**

_*Comienzo*_

Parece un día como otro cualquiera en un planeta conocido como Mobius, todo se veía muy tranquilo. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte iluminando un extenso territorio en el que una pequeña ciudad rodeada de varias colinas se levantaba sobre la llanura a unos escasos cientos de metros de la costa. Parecía que la actividad en Hill city empezaba a aflorar lentamente con cada rayo de sol que este les ofrecía.

No muy lejos de allí, a varios kilómetros de la costa una hermosa isla flotaba imponente unos cuantos metros sobre el nivel del mar, la Angel Island. Sobre un templo en ruinas se hallaba la Master Emerald que reflejaba los rayos del sol haciéndola más brillante aún. Recostado sobre una de las gradas del templo una figura familiar obserba con nostalgia el cielo que se iluminaba poco a poco. Era Knuckles el equidna rojo pero ahora parecía algo más crecido y con el pelo más largo. Llevaba una sudadera sin mangas de color verde, unos pantalones pirata azul oscuro algo rotos y desaliñados y sus zapatos de siempre.

- Vaya... parece que las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, ¿eh?- dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente y dirigía su vista hacia el árbol que estaba detrás de él.

- Oh cariño no seas tan desconfiado, solo quería saludarte.- le respondía una voz femenina desde la rama de aquel árbol.

Después, en un instante la silueta se deslizó hacia el equidna y se detubo enfrente de él. La luz dejó al descubierto a una murciélago de pelaje blanco bastante atractiva. Ya no llevaba aquel traje negro que siempre bestía, ahora llevaba un top negro de tiras que le dejaba al descubierto el ombligo, en el cual tenía un piercing con una piedra muy pequeña y transparente, en el pecho tenía dibujado un corazón rosa, los pantalones también eran negros y cortos hasta los muslos. Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los codos, ondulado y blanco como la luna. Un flequillo de pelo le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdeazulados y le daba un toque algo sexy. Lo que no había cambiado eran las botas que siempre llevaba y sus guantes blancos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Rouge?- le contesta el equidna sin mucho interés mientras se voltea y camina hacia la esmeralda.

- Solo vine a saludar. Veo que aún sigues guardando ese trozo de pedrusco.- le dice Rouge con tono molesto.

- Te recuerdo que ántes te morías por tener este "trozo de pedrusco".- le recuerda Knuckles con algo de sarcasmo.

- Eres tan borde como siempre, siempre estás ocupado vigilando esa piedra y ya no me haces ni caso. Al menos podrías salir de vez en cuando.

- Lo siento pero no puedo. Últimamente la esmeralda está algo rara, así que no tengo tiempo para distraerme.

- Tu cabeza es la que está rara, siempre encerrado en estas ruinas con un pedrusco como compañía.

- Entonces imagino cómo estará la tuya al venir a visitarme todas las noches.- la cortó con un tono pícaro.

Rouge se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada. Con el tiempo Knuckles había aprendido a no caer en las provocaciones de ella y a enfrentarla sin perder la compostura, aunque a menudo conseguía sacarle de sus casillas.

- De acuerdo, tu ganas me iré de aquí si es lo que quieres.- contestó Rouge desinteresada, y se giró para marcharse volando.

- ¡Espera...!- exclamó Knuckles al verla casi despegar.

- ¿Por qué? Ya me has dejado plantada un montón de veces y encima tienes la cara de pasar de mi y no pedirme perdón.- le dijo Rouge mosqueada.

- Pe.. pero yo...-

- Nada de peros, ya estoy harta de que prefieras más estar aquí que conmigo.- refunfuñó ella.

En seguida Knuckles se sintió avergonzado por su actitud y mirándola con arrepentimiento dijo:

- Vaale, lo siento. Te prometo que te lo compensaré. Mañana por la noche en la cafetería de Vector, yo invito.

Rouge se quedó pensativa un momento y contestó:

- De acuerdo, pero que no se te olvide esta vez.- y diciendo esto alzó el vuelo y se alejó de allí hacia la pequeña ciudad.

* * *

Mientras a varios kilómetros hacia el oeste de Hill city donde se extendía un enorme y frondoso bosque la luz del alba penetraba entre los árboles hasta una rama donde reposaba plácida y despreocupadamente un erizo de púas azules. También él había crecido bastante y sus púas eran más largas que antes. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con las mangas rojas, en el pecho había dibujado una espiral azul de la cual sobresalían varias púas, pantalones cortos de color rojo y sus zapatillas rojas y blancas.

Conforme la luz entraba por entre las hojas algunos rayos le llegaban a la cara despertándolo de su profundo sueño, dió un gran bostezo y empezó a estirarse para desperezarse y a abrir los ojos vagamente. El cielo estaba despejado y solo unas pequeñas nubecitas y pájaros que volaban por ahí perturbaban su inmensidad.

- (Inspiración) ¡Ah...! No hay nada como un día tranquilo.- suspiró él. - Sin preocupaciones, ni recados con Amy, ni Eggm...-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un estruendo que parecía ser el ruido de un motor de grandes dimensiones. Sin más demora una nave gigantesca atraviesa el cielo a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la ciudad sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles a su paso.

Al llegar a la ciudad la nave se detiene y se oye un ruido de megáfonos que comienza a decir con una voz rasposa y hueca:

-¡Jajaja! ¡Si, soy yo de nuevo, el incomparable Doctor Eggman!- dice riendo diavólicamente.- ¡Si no se rinden inmediatamente haré que toda la ciudad vuele en mil pedazos!

Ante tal amenaza toda la gente que había salido a la calle comienza a correr desconcertada y espantada. Mientras, Sonic sigue en su árbol tumbado y diciendo para sus adentros con fastidio. -"Bah... creo que hablé antes de tiempo"- Y dando un salto baja del árbol y comienza a correr a toda velocidad atravesando el bosque en dirección hacia la ciudad.

* * *

- Jejeje, ese erizo ingenuo seguro que se quedará impresionado cuando vea de lo que es capáz de hacer mi Super Egg Air-747, esta vez seré yo el que gane la partida.-

- Eso es lo que dice siempre doctor, pero siempre acabamos volando por los aires- Interrumpe Deccoe.

- Tienes razón, si al menos creara un invento que sirviera de algo valdría la pena.- Afirma Boccoe.

- ¡¡SILENCIO!! ¡Basta de decir tonterias y cargad las armas!-

- ¡Si doctor, enseguida doctor!- responden sobresaltados y en un momento se ponen a teclear en el panel de control.

La nave tenía la forma del cascote de un barco y era de color gris metálico de varias tonalidades, en los laterales superiores tenía un par de alerones articulados y en la parte inferior habían dos granes motores de turbina también móviles. La cabina estaba justo en el centro superior de la nave.

De pronto Bokkun da la voz de alarma.

- Doctor ahí viene.

- Muy bien panda de hojalatas, ¡Fuego!

De pronto cientos de compuertas se abren por toda la nave y un aluvión de misiles, láseres y cañonazos empiezan a llover sobre Sonic, quien los esquiva ágilmente sin mucho trabajo.

-¡Grrr...! Maldito erizo estate quieto de una vez.

Sonic le sonríe desafiante.

- Cuando amanece la gente suele decir buenos dias.- se burla mientras esquiva otra tonga de misiles.

Cerca de allí a la misma altura Rouge volaba observando el espectáculo.

- Mira que es cabezota ese Eggman, no se cansará nunca de recibir palizas.- y se aleja hacia el este de la ciudad a un pequeño barrio con edificios de apartamentos.

La pelea entre los dos sujetos no parece llegar a nada. Eggman lanza misiles sin parar pero ninguno da en el blanco, y Sonic intenta llegar hasta la nave pero esta está muy alta. Un rato después Sonic parece cansarse y comienza a darle puñetazos a los misiles para desviarlos hacia la nave, pero de pronto Eggman aprieta un botón en su panel y una especie de campo magnético los destroza ántes de impactar contra él.

- ¡Jajaja...!¿De veras crees que podrás derrotarme esta vez Sonic? Pues te advierto que ahora seré yo quien ría el último.

- No me digas, esto es solo el calentamiento.- dice intentando sonar normal.

Sin mediar palabra Eggman lanza más ataques que Sonic golpea y esquiva con menos entusiasmo que antes. En un momento dado el erizo se cansa del juego y salta hasta el tejado de uno de los edificios.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sonic, no te gustan mis regalitos?- le dice con un tono burlón.

- No gracias, no es de mi talla.- le contesta Sonic con una sonrisa.

- Pues te daré algo que seguro te va a encantar.- Pero antes de que Eggman pudiera lanzar otro ataque un avión pequeño y veloz se cruza delante de él preparándose para atacar.

- No estoy de humor cuando me despiertan por la mañana tan temprano.- le dice desde la cabina un tanto molesto un zorro amarillo de dos colas.

No se había quedado atrás, él también había pegado un estirón. Llevaba una camiseta azul cielo con las mangas blancas, en el centro tenía el logotipo de dos colas amarillas; pantalones vaqueros de un tono marrón oscuro y sus zapatillas blancas y rojas.

-¡Tails llegas justo a tiempo!-

-¿No creerías que te ibas a divertir tu solo, no?- dice mientras dispara algunos misiles hacia la nave de Eggman. Los misiles chocan con el escudo sin aparentes resultados.

- ¡Jajaja.. esta vez vengo preparado para todo lo que me echeis! ¡Jamás conseguireis atravesar este escudo super reforzado!- Alardea confiadamente.

Tails muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción y dice.

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de probar los nuevos ajustes que le hice al Tornado X.- y apretando un botón en su cabina una compuerta en el inferior del Tornado X se abre y aparece el orificio de un cañón que absorbe energía rápidamente y la concentra en una esfera que lanza segundos después hacia la nave. La esfera de energía choca contra la barrera y la hace desaparecer dejando la nave al descubierto.

-¡Bien Tails,ahora me toca a mi!-

-¡Entendido!- el zorro le lanza un anillo mágico a Sonic que lo agarra de un salto.

Tails se acerca a Sonic y este salta sobre el avión para coger impulso y dirigirse hacia la nave. En el aire se enrosca y comienza a girar a toda velocidad hasta que impacta contra el cascote del armatoste quebrándolo por la mitad.

- Do... doctor, creo que tenemos un problema.- tartamudea Deccoe exaltado.

¡¡CRASH!! la nave se parte y el erizo la atraviesa. Le sigue un inmenso "¡¡CABOOM!!" y sale despedida en millones de pedazos.

-¡Sabía que esto pasaría, es humillante!- Se lamenta Boccoe.

-¡¡Callad malditas latas de conserva!! Grrr... ¡¡Me las pagaras Sonic, algún día me vengaré!!- Y desaparece en el cielo con su navecita de siempre.

-¡¡Viva nuestros héroes, vivaaaaa!!- Aclama la gente aplaudiendo.

De pronto de entre la muchedumbre aparece Cheese y comienza a revolotear alrededor de Sonic y Tails gritando "chiu chiu" de felicidad. Abriéndose paso a través de la gente aparecen Cream y Amy que se dirigen a Tails y Sonic simultáneamente. Ambas al igual que ellos también habían crecido bastante: Amy aún se ponía su diadema roja y se había dejado crecer un poco más el pelo, llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga larga de color rojo y una falda cortita del mismo color. También sus botas rojas y blancas haciendo jueco con el resto de su vestimenta . Cream tenía un vestido naranja con una raya amarilla en la cintura y con un dibujito de Cheese bordado en el pecho, aparte de sus zapatos naranjas y amarillos a juego.

- ¡Habeis estado fantásticos!- exclaman con brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

-Bah... tampoco fue para tanto.- se jacta Sonic.

- Si, tiene razón. Eggman está a años luz de derrotarnos.- le sigue Tails.

- Pero aun así yo estaba muy preocupada por ti.- dice Amy aferrándose al cuello de Sonic.

- Vale ya Amy tranquila, quitate de encima que me ahogas- contesta asfixiado intentando zafarse.

- Bueno, Eggman se ha llevado otra buena paliza. Esperemos que no nos moleste de nuevo- dice Tails poniendo el tornado en marcha.

- No lo creo...- dice Sonic sin interés -pero estaremos preparados.- exclamó con una sonrisa.

* * *

-!!Grrrr...¡¡ ¡¿Cómo ha podido ese erizo derrotarme de nuevo?! ¡Tengo que dar con la forma de desacerme de él de una vez por todas!-

-Si se empeñase más en crear inventos que funcionasen bien en vez de lamentarse tanto no tendria que pasar por esta humillación todos los días- le recuerda Deccoe.

-Shhhh.. no le hagas enfadar más de lo que ya está o acabaremos en la chatarrería.- le susurra Boccoe.

-No, Deccoe tiene razón. Ya estoy más que arto de que siempre hagamos el ridículo.- declara Bokkun.

Eggman comienza a dar vueltas por su laboratorio ojeando la inmensa pantalla y tecleando en su computadora.

-Necesitaré crear máquinas mejores para acabar con él... solo tengo que ajustar esto... y esto otro...-

De pronto, los disquetes que tenía apilados a un lado de la mesa se caen y cuando se agacha para recogerlos encunentra un pequeño disquete que no había visto nunca antes escondido debajo de unas rendijas en el suelo. Se agacha para recogerlo y al observarlo ve que tiene pegada una etiqueta que pone algo, pero está borroso.

-Mmm... ¿qué es esto? Parece un código o algo así- dice examinando el extraño disquete mientras se acaricia el bigote algo dudoso.

Por curiosidad decide meterlo dentro de su computadora para escanearlo y averiguar qué contenía, pero cuando lo hace la computadora empieza a emborronarse y aparecen muchos dígitos y claves que cubren la pantalla por completo. Eggman se queda perplejo, "¿qué era todo eso?" pensó. Podría ser que el disquete estubiera estropeado, a fin de cuentas se veía bastante viejo. Al instante la pantalla se torna negra y aparece una sección en el centro que pone "introduzca la clave", Eggman se queda pensativo.

- Conque una clave, ¿eh? Mmm... veamos cual puede ser.-

Eggman teclea varios códigos pero ninguno da resultado, cuando de pronto le viene a la cabeza alguien.

-Mmm... probemos con M-A-R-I-A - dijo tecleando la clave. Al instante soltó un ¡JA! y sonrió exageradamente al ver que el archivo se abría y podía entrar. Comenzó a buscar entre los archivos que habían pero ninguno era de su agrado. En un momento dado se sorprendió cuando observó en un archivo que ponía "planos secretos". En él se indicaban los lugares en los que su abuelo Robotnik tenía ubicadas varias bases en las que había estado experimentando y creando sus inventos. -Mmm... puede ser interesante.- Más cuando comieza a inspeccionar lo que allí se encontraba suspiró con una cara de decepción. Sólo habían planos de vehículos, naves de proyectos y varios planos sobre máquinas experimentales aún sin acabar que parecían poco útiles. Ante esto solo suelta un suspiro.

- Bah... esto no tiene nada que me sea de utilidad.

-Mire doctor, ahí abajo hay uno que no ha mirado todabía- le señala Bokkun.

-¿He? que extraño, pone "alto secreto"- dice confuso. Pero al abrirlo aparece una especie de videoconferencia en la que se puede apreciar con dificultad la silueta de Robotnik

-¡¿Abuelo?!- dice sobresaltado. La conferencia comienza:

-Este es mi archivo secreto... Aqui se encuentran mis mayores logros tecnológicos que he creado hasta ahora ante... (...)- se entrecorta y vuelve a verse de nuevo. -(...)durante varios años. He estado durante todo este tiempo encerrado en mi laboratorio secreto creando los planos de varios de mis prototipos para las personas que me contrataron que se encuentra escondido... (...)- se vuelve a cortar y, al rato regresa -(...) oculto detrás de la computadora principal. Allí se encuentran mis mayores creaciones jamás inventadas... (...)- se vuelve a cortar y esta vez no parece volver.

_¡Aahh no!- se sobresalta Eggman, pero la computadora se emborrona de nuevo y aparece una señal que dice -"datos defectuosos, datos defectuosos" terminando por apagarse. Eggman enfurecido vuelve a encender la computadora de nuevo pero los archivos del disquete ya se habían borrado.

-¡Maldición! Ahora ya no sabré donde se encuentran esos planos- Gruñe enojado, pero al instante recuerda el pedazo de video en el que decía "...detrás de la computadora principal." Eggman para descubrir a qué se refería sin pensárselo se agacha buscando algún interruptor o un compartimento secreto en donde pudiera ubicarse alguna palanca o algo parecido. Al llegar al borde de la maquinaria observa un pequeño enchufe en la pared que parece desgastado y roto.

-¿Uhm? Que extraño. ¿qué hace un enchufe en un lugar como este?- se pregunta extrañado.

Pero al tocar la tapa ésta se despega y se cae dejando a la vista un montón de cables de colores. Solo uno de color gris le llama la atención pues estaba fuera de su sitio y tenía la sensación de que se se veía más desgastado que los otros. Eggman lo enchufa y en ese momento nota como toda la pared se mueve, como si se fuese a caer sobre él. Sobresaltado se aparta de ella lo más rápido que pudo y al darse la vuelta contempló como la computadora y la pared se rodaban a un lado dejando visible una pequeña gruta llena de escaleras que conducían a algún lugar más abajo.

-Vaya, quién iba a pensar que mi abuelo escondería un laboratorio justo debajo de esta montaña. Si que era astuso- Sonrió complacido, y se dirigió hacia esa gruta.

Conforme bajaba las escaleras algunas luces del techo se encendían parpadeantes, de otras salian chispas pues estaban fundidas y eran bastante viejas, las paredes estaban llenas de musgo y parecía que se iban a caer de un momento a otro. Al llegar abajo del todo una puerta de metal con un candado le corta el paso. Intrigado manda a uno de sus robots romper el candado, este se cae y la puerta se abre lentamente y con un horrible chirrido que helaba la sangre. Aún asi se adentró a aquella habitación y obserbó con detenimiento. Estaba sorprendido, parecía un laboratorio. Era bastante amplio pero poco iluminado y sobre las paredes de metal reposaban varios estantes llenos de cajas viejas y herramientas de trabajo. Al fondo estaba todo lleno de ordenadores, archivadores, maquinaria y cápsulas llenas de una sustancia verde, aparte también habían montones de piezas de robots y varios papeles sobre unas cuantas mesas que allí habían. Parecía como si los que estubieron allí tuvieran prisa por marcharse, muchas cosas estaban desordenadas y tiradas por el suelo. Se fue adentrrando más y más ojeando aquel lugar con detenimiento hasta que llegó al fondo de la habitación donde encontró una pequeña cápsula con un líquido extrano de color verdeazulado fluorescente. Se acercó aún más y al hacerlo vió como el líquido emitía un montón de burbujas, se empezaba a formar una sombra y a aparecer la silueta de algo o alguien.

-¡¡HAAA!! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres...?! ...¿Tú? No... no puede ser...

Continuará...


	2. Un oscuro presagio

**Ufff... siento haber tardado tantísimo pero cada vez que intentaba pasar el cap me aparecían errores y encima se me cortaba la conexión a internet. No se pero espero que esto les guste y pliss n.ñ dejenme reviews que si no me pongo triste y no me dan ganas de seguir.**

_*Un oscuro presagio*_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que supieron noticias de Eggman y toda la pandilla disfrutaba descansando en la casa de Cream.

-Toma Cream, llevale esto a tus amigos.- le dice su madre Vanilla.

-Vale- contesta ella asintiendo con una sonrisa y cogiendo la bandeja en la que habían varias tazas de té.

Sale de la cocina y cruza la salita hasta llegar a donde sus amigos Tails, Sonic y Amy. Estos se relajaban viendo la tele tranquilamente. Sonic parece aburrirse y suelta un largo bostezo.

-Tomad, aquí teneis.-

-¡Muchas gracias Cream!- le responden todos.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está Knuckles?- pregunta la conejita.

-Bah... seguro que estará ocupado. Hace algún tiempo que se comporta de manera extraña.- dice el erizo azul rascándose la oreja despreocupadamente.

-Sii... estará guardando su esmeralda de Rouge o peleandose con ella, ¡jajaja!- se ríe el zorrito.

-Ajá, seguro que hacen una buena pareja, ¡jejejejeje!-sonríe Amy. Sonic rueda los ojos.

Todo parece en calma, en la tele no hacen más que poner anuncios, pero en ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Rouge, fatigada y bastante alterada.

-¡¡Rápido teneis que ayudarme!!- consigue decir con el poco aire que tenía.

-¿Qué ocurre Rouge?- pregunta Amy.

-¡Es Knuckles... Eggman apareció en la isla...(resoplido) y ahora le estan atacando sus robots! ¡Y son muchos!

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!- responden todos sorprendidos.

-Pero, es muy extraño. ¿Por qué Eggman iba a interesarle por la Isla del Ángel? No lo entiendo.- se pregunta el zorro.

-Seguro que se quiere hacer con la Esmeralda Maestra. A llegado la hora de patearle el trasero a ese canalla- dice Amy sacando su pikko pikko hammer y esbozando una cara de furia.

-Bien chicos, es hora de demostrarle a ese chiflado que con nosotros no se juega.- se jacta Sonic poniéndose de pie y mostrándo una sonrisa. -(Prepárate Eggman, te vamos a estropear tus jueguecitos otra vez)-.

* * *

-¡Bien Knuckles, será mejor que me des la Esmeralda Maestra ya o no tendré más remedio que acabar contigo!-

-¡¡Jamás tocarás esta esmeralda Eggman!! ¡¡Antes muerto!!- responde el equidna dándole un puñetazo a un robot y mandándo a este a volar.

-¡Grrr... como quieras! ¡¡Vamos inútiles, atacad!!- ordena a sus robots que no tardan en rodear al pobre equidna ahora ya demasiado cansado como para seguir peleando por más tiempo. Uno de los robots se lanza hacia él tratando de embestirle pero este lo esquiva por muy poco. De inmediato aparece otro por la espalda y lo golpea haciendo que cayera al suelo bruscamente. No puede evitar gemir de dolor e intenta a duras penas levantarse del suelo. Puede ver como otro robot se dirige hacia él de nuevo para rematarle pero a él no le da tiempo a reaccionar y cierra los ojos esperando el impacto. Justo a pocos centimetros de chocar contra él una estela de luz azul se cruza en medio repeliendo y lanzando al robot de un golpe.

-¡¿Estas bien amigo?!-

-Si... gracias Sonic, justo a tiempo.- se alegra Knuckles levantándose con dificultad.

-¡¡Knuckleees!!- gritan Tails y Amy desde el tornado x.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros ahora, ¿vale?- le dice Sonic guiñándole un ojo.

-De acuerdo, pero tened mucho cuidado. Esos robots son más fuertes y rápidos de lo normal.- le aconseja el equidna con cara de preocupación. Sonic lo entiende y, asintiendo con la cabeza hace un spindash y se lanza contra los robots que se encontraban enfrente haciendo que estos retrocedan, pero extrañamente no mucho.

-¡Vaya, son más duros de lo que creía! ¡¡Tails creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda!!-

-¡¡Enseguida!!- y diciendo esto Tails le lanza un anillo mágico a Sonic, quien lo agarra y comienza a girar golpeando a los robots que se cruzan en su camino.

-Jump... ¡yo también voy a ayudarle! ¡No pienso dejar que esos apestosos robots ataquen a mi Sonic.- se enoja Amy y al instante abre la cubierta del avión y se lanza desde el tornado aterrizando sobre un robot y golpeándolo con su enorme martillo. Uno de los robots se acerca a la nave de Tails con intención de atacarle pero Rouge sobrevolando el lugar decide actuar y cae en picado con una de sus potentes patadas giratorias repeliendo a los robots que se encuentran a su alrededor mientras Tails se dedica a disparar misiles hacia los demás robots, con escasos resultados.

-¡¡Ja... creeis que podreis derrotarme esta vez pero no lo conseguireis!! ¡He rediseñado mis máquinas para que sean mucho más fuertes y resistentes, jejejejeje!-

Intrigados, Sonic y los demás intentan detenerle pero ven sus acciones frustradas una y otra vez al darse cuenta de que los robots que golpean apenas se veían afectados por los ataques que ellos les propinan. Pero poco a poco comienzan a sacar ventaja al destruir a unos cuantos robots, los cuales se mostraban cada vez menos poderosos. Aprovechando la confusión Eggman ordena a uno de los robots que fuera en dirección hacia la Esmeralda Maestra y la agarra, llevándosela hacia a la nave. Después de esto, los robots que quedaban empiezan a retirarse y a entrar a la nave de Eggman. Todos se alegran ante su retirada y Tails mostrándose orgulloso dice:

-¡Ja! Le hemos dado una lección a ese granuja.-

-Y que lo digas Tails (pero me pregunto por qué Eggman los retiraría si ya nos estaba venciendo, el no es de los que dejan escapar una oportunidad así)- Sonic sospecha de su actitud.

Todos sonríen triunfantes pero eso cambia cuando oyen el grito desgarrador de Knuckles:

-"¡¡¡AARGH!!! ¡¡¡No está!!! ¡¡¡Se la ha llevado!!!"- ¿Cómo habia hecho eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta? La pandilla se dió la vuelta pero la nave de Eggman ya había desaparecido.

-Esto me huele pero que muy mal.- se lamenta Tails.

-Y que lo digas. No se que pretenderá Eggman hacer con esa esmeralda pero seguro que no es nada bueno.- contesta Amy empuñando su martillo.

-Pues no nos queda otro remedio que encontrarle y detenerle antes de que haga algo.- sugiere Sonic mirando decidido el horizonte, en el cual comienza a dibujarse el atardecer.

* * *

-¡Bravo doctor, es usted un verdadero genio!- le alaga Decoe.

-Si... si no fuera por aquellos planos que encontró en ese viejo laboratorio no habría conseguido construir esas máquinas tan bien preparadas.- continua Bocoe.

-Da igual de donde haya sacado las ideas, lo importante es que le hemos dado una lección a ese erizo,¡jajaja!- ríe Bokkum satisfecho.

-Ya lo se, soy un verdadero genio. Por cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer con la esmeralda?- dice Eggman dirigiéndose hacia una esquina de su laboratorio.

-Todo a su tiempo mi querido amigo,- le contesta una siniestra voz procedente del oscuro rincón -...todo a su tiempo.-

* * *

Lejos de allí, en un denso bosque una sombra situada en lo alto de la rama de un gigantesco árbol contempla la luna con unos ojos azul marino brillantes que se alza sobre el cielo oscuro innundado de estrellas.

-El momento está próximo. La alineación será inminente y la oscuridad volverá y se cernerá sobre todo el mundo. Debo impedir que esto ocurra sino volverá a suceder, el equilibrio del universo corre serio peligro.- resuena el eco de la voz de aquella sombra que desaparece como un fantasma entre la espesura.

* * *

Era el día siguiente después de que Eggman la robara y la pandilla trata de pensar un plan para recuperarla y así evitar que no haga nada peligroso.

-Tenemos que recuperar la Master emerald antes de que Eggman la use para alguno de sus diabólicos planes y cause el caos por toda la ciudad.- dice Knuckles preocupado.

-Tienes razón, pero no sabemos donde está su base ni cómo podremos entrar una vez la encontremos.-le responde Tails.

Sonic con una sonrisa les dice: -Tranquilos, tal vez podemos usar esto.- y saca una esmeralda caos verde que tenía escondida.

-¡Sonic...! ¿De dónde la has sacado?- pregunta Tails sorprendido.

-Bueno la encontré cerca de un lago hace algún tiempo en uno de mis viajes (mejor dicho, paseos) ¬.¬

-Eso es estupendo. Ahora podremos localizar la Master Emerald sin dificultad y acabar con los planes de ese maniaco.- añade Amy triunfante.

-Bien pues no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Al tornado x!- termina Tails.

* * *

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden y listo para comenzar. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-

-Confíe en mi, saldrá según lo que tengo planeado. Después de esto ese erizo entrometido no volverá a interferir en nuestros planes nunca más, jejeje.- dice la siniestra voz riendo diabólicamente.

Decoe y Bocoe, preocupados conversan entre ellos:

-No se que pensará hacer pero esto no me parece buena idea.- susurra Bocoe.

-Creo que tienes razón. Será mejor que no nos confiemos y estemos atentos, por si acaso.-le responde Decoe con otro susurro.

Mientras, Sonic y los demás esperan ocultos entre los árboles cerca de la base de Eggman pensando en como burlar a los robots y la seguridad. Ya era de noche y las estrellas se dibujaban en el cielo.

-Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es infiltrarnos en las instalaciones y desconectar el sistema de seguridad. Así las puertas se abrirán y podremos explorar el interior para recuperar la Master Emerald.- Tails saca un pequeño aparatito con una pantalla y teclea algunos botones, al instante aparece una especie de mapa que resulta ser de la base de Eggman.

-¡Vaya...! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-se sorprende Amy mirando aquel aparato.

-Es uno de mis últimos inventos.-le responde Tails orgulloso -Como podréis ver este aparato sirve para escanear cualquier zona y configurar un mapa de ella, así podremos saber hacia dónde hay que ir.

-Cada día te superas más amigo.-le dice Sonic.

-Bah... tampoco es para tanto.-contesta Tails sintiéndose alagado.

-Vale, pongámonos en marcha... -dice el zorro al fin- Rouge tú entrarás por el conducto de ventilación- le dice Tails señalando una rendija que había en la pared y dándole otro aparatito con el mapa- Después busca el panel de control y desconecta el sistema de seguridad en cuanto te avisemos, ¿vale? Nosotros estaremos esperando fuera, si necesitas ayuda avísanos por el comunicador.

-Eh oye ¿y por qué tengo que entrar yo si puede saberse?- le pregunta molesta.

-Porque tu conoces bien a Eggman y su forma de diseñar sus bases. Además, eres una experta en cuanto a infiltración se refiere. No te resultará difícil encontrar el panel.- razona él.

-De acuerdo cariño, pero que sepas que esta me la debes.- le responde volteando la mirada.

-Jump...- Amy le dirige una mirada asesina.

De inmediato, todos se ponen en sus puestos. Varios robots vigilan los alrededores de la base. Rouge los sobrevuela con sigilo y se acerca a la rendija de la pared. Se introduce en ella y comienza a buscar el centro de control mirano el escáner en el que había un punto rojo parpadeando indicando su posició, también habían varios puntos amarillos indicando la ubicación de los robots. Al cabo de un rato recorriendo los conductos llega a una sala donde se encuentran Eggman, sus dos robots ayudantes y la silueta de alguien que no puede distinguir. Parecían discutir sobre algo y, al cabo de un rato, Eggman y el extraño sujeto se marchan. En esto Rouge aprovecha y se cuela en la sala:

-Chicos ya estoy dentro. Preparaos, os abriré una puerta.-

-Entendido.-responde Tails, -Vamos chicos, atentos.-

Todos se quedan cerca de la entrada esperando el momento oportuno. Tails lanza una piedra a unos arbustos cerca del robot el cual se da la vuelta para inspeccionar y se aleja de la entrada.

-Es el momento. Ahora Rouge, ábrela.- dice Tails a través del comunicador.

Rouge sigue las instrucciones y teclea en el panel. Al momento la puerta se abre y la pandilla entra rápida y sigilosamente. Rouge desde el centro de mando les va abriendo las puertas de los pasillos. Ya llevaban varios pasillos recorridos cuando llegan a una sala en la que pone "No entrar, privado".

-Seguro que es aquí, puedo sentirla desde el otro lado.- insinua Knuckles.

-Bien Rouge, ábrenos la puerta rápido.- le dice Sonic.

-Lo siento chicos pero mucho me temo que tendreis que apañároslas sin mi.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Se necesita una contraseña. Ya lo he intentado pero no sirve. Además, se tiene que introducir desde el panel que hay al lado de la puerta .-

De inmediato Tails esboza una sonrisa y saca el pequeño aparato:

-No os preocupeis, dejádmelo a mi.- lo conecta al panel y tecleando en su aparato abre la puerta dejando una enorme sala tras de sí.

-¡Ahí está, la hemos encontrado!- grita Knuckles satisfecho.

La esmeralda se encontraba sobre un gran altar rodeado de cables y maquinas extrañas que parecían absorber la energía de esta.

-Pues ahora solo tenemos que sacarla de aquí y devolverla a su sitio.- sonríe Sonic.

-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser.-

Todos se giran sobresaltados: -¡¡Eggman...!!-

Eggman aparece en su navecita escoltado por dos robots enormes y bien armados. Uno de ellos tenía a Rouge entre sus brazos metálicos.

-¡Bueno será mejor que os rindais o esta traidora lo pagará muy caro!- exclama Eggman con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Lo siento chicos, creo que me distraje un poco.- dice Rouge decepcionada.

-Sea lo que sea que estés tramando olvílado Eggman, jamás te saldrás con la tuya.- le contesta Sonic en tono desafiante.

-¿Tu creés?- y esbozando una diabólica sonrisa aprieta un botón rojo de un pequeño mando gris.

Al momento la sala comienza a temblar y notan como sube y sube hasta pararse por completo. Luego el techo se abre en dos dejando la sala al descubierto. Los rayos del sol ya empezaban a asomarse por el horizonte y la esmeralda comenzó a brillar de manera extraña.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué brilla de esa manera?! ¡Es como si quisiera explotar!- se sobresalta Tails.

-Presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir de un momento a otro. ¿No creés Sonic?- insinua Knuckles preocupado.

-Creo que tienes razón. Será mejor que detengamos esto cuanto antes.-

¿?: ¡Lo siento, pero mucho me temo que no vais a poder hacer nada!-

Todos miran sorprendidos la esmeralda y ven sobre ella una extraña sombra.

-¡Quién eres tú?!- dice Sonic desafiantemente.

¿?: No puedo creerme que después de tanto tiempo me hayas olvidado.- y diciendo esto, la sombra comienza a tomar forma hasta que la apariencia del sujeto se revela. Era un erizo muy parecido a Sonic, solo que este era de color verde esmeralda. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero negro con unas llamas de color naranja y amarillo dibujados en los hombros, un par de botas negras con las suelas y los bordes verdes y unas gafas de sol rojas. Además en su pecho se podían apreciar dos protuberantes cicatrices.

-¡¿Tú...?! ¡¡No... no puede ser... Scourge!!- dice al fin Sonic descubriendo una cara de sorpresa y miedo.

-Ooh vaya, parece que al final no me has olvidado.-

-¡Grrr... maldito! ¡Se suponía que te había enviado de vuelta a No Zone, después de aquello desapareciste sin dejar rastro!-

-Ya bueno puede que te decisieras de mi entonces pero me olvidé algo por el camino. Como puedes comprobar solo soy una sombra, pero solo me hacía falta conservar eso. Así me aseguraba de que podría volver algún día para vengarme...-

Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse y se convirtió en una sombra negra que se dirigió hacia Sonic, mostrándole una terrorífica sonrisa:

-Para acabar contigo.-

En el horizonte el sol ya había salido dejando a las montañas tras de si. Pero una extraña y enorme sombra lo seguía de cerca, subiendo más y más hasta llegar a la altura del sol y tapándolo por completo.

"El momento ha llegado. Por fin mi venganza se verá cumplida, la oscuridad se cernerá sobre el mundo y todos se arrodillarán ante mi. ¡Jajaja!" piensa mientras ríe diabólicamente.

La pandilla se queda consternada preguntándose qué iba a ocurrir ahora.

Continuará...

**Se me olvidó contaros una última cosita; como este finde me fui pa la gomera (voy muy a menudo ¬¬) me sentí inspirada como en un flash y me puse a escribir lo que podría ser mi segundo fic, será mucho mejor que este (clarísimo *o*) y creo también más largo e interesante con personajes nuevos. Vale, no os digo más que quiero haceros sufrir un poco. Xaito y hasta el proximo cap ;).**


	3. Derrota inminente

**Hola a todos los que me siguen leyendo y que de milagro no se han dormido aún, solo quería asegurarme de una cosa: en el intro puse que han pasado 5 años, eso quiere decir que Sonic ahora tiene 20 años (ño k mayorcito XD), Amy 17, Tails 13, Knuckles 21, Rouge 22, Cream 11 etc... creo -.-u pero no los pongo a todos, calculad vosotros hombree no sean vagos ò.ó. Bueno solo eso (jaja es k soy un poco detallista) así que ya no os aburro más, xaito y no se me duerman.**

_*Derrota inminente*_

Un nuevo día da comiezo, un día que parece truncarse por momentos. En la base del doctor Eggman está a punto de comenzar una batalla que parece será muy difícil, tal vez la más díficil de todas las batallas que hayan presenciado jamás.

-¡Jajaja! El día de mi venganza ha llegado.- diciendo esto, Scourge comienza a deformarse y se convierte en una sombra oscura que empieza a volar sobre la Master emerald.

El sol ya había salido pero una extraña y enorme silueta lo tapaba poco a poco hasta ocultarlo por completo. En ese momento, la Master Emerald comienza a brillar de forma extraña e intensa.

-¡Un eclipse! ¡Y parece que la Master Emerald está reaccionando!- dice Knuckles sorprendido.

-¡Y no solo ella!- le contesta Tails igualmente sorprendido al ver que la esmeralda verde que él tenía también empieza a brillar de la misma manera.

-Este eclipse parece abrir una especie de portal provocado por la alineación de la luna entre el planeta y el sol. Se ha producido una especie de puerta dimensional.- dice Eggman comprobándolo en un radar de su nave. Poco a poco el cielo de la mañana se va tornando rojizo y la tierra tiembla y se tambalea de forma violenta.

-¡Tenemos que detener esto!- le dice Sonic a Knuckles.

Knucles estira los brazos hacia la esmeralda para intentar retener su energía, pero esta no parece reaccionar de ninguna forma. La esmeralda brilla cada vez con más intensidad, se torna de un color oscuro y poco a poco la sombra de Sourge se rodea de esa aura oscura procedente de la esmeralda y va tomando forma hasta que por fin desciende al suelo envuelto en la misma aura.

-¡Jajaja, demasiado tarde! ¡Ahora que estoy completo y que ya tengo el poder de la esmeralda nadie podrá detenerme!- y dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia la pandilla hace que se eleven y los lanza haciendo que choquen contra la pared de la sala.

Amy que se había quedado en el tornado oyó el estruendo y se puso muy nerviosa.

-Hay noo... tengo que hacer algo.- y se puso a apretar botones al azar. -¡Jump...!(mosqueada) ¿Cómo hará Tails para poner esta cosa en marcha?- Sin querer aprieta el botón de encendido y el Tornado X comienza a despegar.

-¡¡HAAA...!!- grita intentando controlar el avión que subia cada vez más. Mientras Sonic y Knuckles se ponen de pie con algo de dificultad y se situan en posición de ataque. Rouge se libera del robot que la tiene prisionera con una de sus patadas giratorias e inmediatamente va hasta donde esta Tails para ayudarle pero este quedó inconsciente tras el golpe.

-¡¡Vamos no os quedeis ahí estúpidos, atacad!!- ordena Scourge a los robots de Eggman, que molesto le recuerda que esos robots son suyos.

-¿Quieres acabar como ellos? ¡Pues más te vale hacer lo que yo te diga!- le amenaza Scourge creando una bola de energía oscura en una mano.

Sonic aprovechando el despiste le hace una seña a Knuckles y ambos se lanzan a la vez para atacarle. Pero Scourge es más rápido y les lanza la esfera oscura. Sonic logra esquivarla pero Knuckles no lo logra y le da de lleno mandándolo por los aires, haciendole chocar contra la pared de la sala y derrumbándola sobre él. Knuckles herido y maltrecho intenta levantarse pero el golpe le hizo daño en una pierna y apenas tiene fuerzas para levantarse.

-Bien Sonic, creo que solo quedamos tu y yo.- dice Sourge con una sonrisa pícara y llena de satisfacción.

-Pues acabemos con esto cuanto antes.- contesta Sonic frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños furioso.

Ambos se lanzan el uno hacia el otro y comienzan a repartirse puñetazos y patadas. Los dos erizos esquivan y reciben por igual. Parece que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de rendirse, más Sonic empieza a mostrarse cansado y se aleja un poco para recuperar el aliento.

-Vaya vaya Sonic, has mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos...- dice Scourge algo fatigado también -pero no lo suficiente.- y vuelve a cargar contra él. Sonic reacciona y logra esquivarlo por los pelos pero Scourge se da la vuelta y le lanza una esfera oscura que le da por la espalda haciendo que Sonic caiga bruscamente al suelo. El impacto es tan fuerte que Sonic apenas tiene tiempo de recuperarse y ponerse de pie. Scourge haciendo un gesto de satisfacción se acerca a él para darle el golpe de gracia pero justo antes de lanzarle otra esfera oscura siente un ruido estruendoso que se dirige hacia ellos:

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi querido Sonic o lo pagarás muy caro!!- le advierte Amy desde el Tornado X, al que ya había conseguido controlar. Los robots de Eggman se lanzan hacia ella pero Amy enfurecida los destroza con varios misiles. Tails que ya había recuperado el sentido en ese momento se queda anonadado por la maestría de Amy al mando de su avión.

-¿Cuándo habrá aprendido Amy a pilotar de esa manera?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Creo que el amor es capaz de romper cualquier barrera que se cruce en su camino, en este caso la estupidez.- le responde Rouge dirigiendole una sonrisa burlona a Knuckles:

-¡Oye...! ¿Qué insinuas?- le contesta rojo de la rabia.

-¡¡Ya basta de jueguecitos!! ¡Acabaré con esto de una maldita vez!- enfurecido, Scourge lanza una esfera oscura enorme en dirección al Tornado. Amy le lanza otra tonga de misiles pero estos no son capaces de frenar su ataque, asustada no sabe como reaccionar y se queda petrificada.

-¡Amy noo...!- y sin pensárselo Sonic salta hacia el Tornado X e instintivamente se interpone entre el avión y la esfera evitando así que Amy saliera herida pero pagando un alto precio por ello. La esfera choca contra Sonic velozmente y este se ve rodeado de un humo denso que impide que sus amigos puedan ver con claridad qué le ha pasado, pero sus dudas se aclaran cuando le ven cayendo desde la densa nube de humo malherido y casi inconsciente.

-¡¡Sonic cuidadoooo...!!- le gritan. Pero lo único que puede hacer es ver como otra esfera oscura acompañada por los misiles de los robots se acercan hacia él. Impotente e inmóvil no es capaz de esquivarlas y siente como las fuerzas le abandonan.

-(Perdonadme... chicos) piensa. Justo en ese momento... "¡¡BOOM!!" una inmensa nube de humo y fuego lo rodea por completo ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos. Amy no puede creer lo que acaba de presenciar y, con una tristeza enorme, rompe a llorar desolada. Tails vuela rápidamente al avión y se pone el el asiento del piloto. Consigue aterrizar cerca de sus amigos y cuando todos se suben despega de nuevo huyendo del lugar lo más rápidamente posible.

-Vaya, parece que han huido. Se habrán dado cuenta de que no pueden hacer nada contra mi, ¡jajaja!- se jacta Scourge riendo maléficamente y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Mmm no se... creo que te has pasado un poquito ¿no? No creo que fuese necesario desacernos de Sonic de esa manera. Solo con darle una lección habría bastado...- le dice Eggman un poco preocupado.

-¡¿Querias librarte de Sonic, no es cierto?! ¡Bien, pues ya lo he hecho! ¡¿Qué pegas le estas poniendo ahora?!-exclama amenazante.

-¡Noo noo nin... ninguna! To... todo esta perfecto!- le responde Eggman algo temeroso.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta una extraña presencia los estaba observando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Fiu... ha estado cerca. Puede que hayas ganado la batalla esta vez, pero la guerra la vas a perder...- susurra con cierto tono de fatiga internándose entre la maleza del bosque a gran velocidad. El cielo que se había tornado de un color rojo sangre parecía volver a la normalidad y el portal que se había abierto durante el eclipse se cerró y desapareció.

* * *

Era el día siguiente, después de que se enfrentaron a Scourge. Todos estaban agotados y ninguno parecía tener ganas de hablar o conversar. Tails, Amy, Cream y su madre estaban en casa de Amy decaidos y tristes: ¿cómo podían ser capaces de vencer a alguien que era capaz de manejar el poder de la Master Emerald con tanta facilidad sin la ayuda de Sonic o las Chaos Emeralds? Solo contaban con una y parecía que no la podrían usar pues esta también pareció afectarse por la aparición del portal y no paraba de parpadear de forma extraña.

-... Amy... vamos, no estes tan triste. Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó...- intenta animarla Tails.

-Sniff... aún no me puedo creer que fuera tán estúpido como para hacer algo así. ¿Cómo lo pudo hacer? ¿Cómo fue capaz de sacrificarse y dejarme sola de esa manera?- Amy se hecha a llorar desconsolada entre los brazos de Tails.

-Lo siento mucho chicos. Tomad, tal vez esto os hará sentir mejor.- les dice Vanilla poniendo una bandeja en la mesita de la sala con unas tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Tranquila Amy, todo se arreglará ya lo veras.- -¡Chiu chiu!- intentan animarla Cream y Cheese.

-Por cierto Tails, ¿dónde está Knuckles? Hace tiempo que no le he visto.- pregunta Vanilla.

-No lo se... Creo que se sentía muy mal por no haber podido recuperar su esmeralda y por todo lo que pasó, creo que se fue a la Isla del Ángel para despejarse un poco.- le responde Tails algo preocupado.

* * *

Mientras en la Isla del Ángel Knuckles observa indignado el pedestal en el que ántes reposaba la Master Emerald.

-¡¡Ouch...!! ¡Eh, que me haces daño Rouge!-

-Si te estubieses quieto no te dolería tanto. ¿No decías que vosotros los equidnas sois fortísimos?

-¿Qué insinuas? ¿Qué lo que hice no fue suficiente? Ese tipejo era demasiado fuerte y parecía controlar el poder de la esmeralda cuando yo ni siquiera pude retenerla.- Knuckles enfurecido aprieta los puños con fuerza y despedaza una roca que había cerca de él. -Además, Sonic tampoco pudo librarse de él y ahora...- agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando contenerse -...ahora ya no esta con nosotros... solo porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

Ante este comentario Rouge pone su mano sobre el hombro del equidna intentando calmarle. Knuckles apenas reaccionó y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban uno en frente del otro, Rouge se acercó dándole un cálido y confortante beso. Knuckles se quedó perplejo pero correspondió aquel gesto con otro y un suave abrazo.

-No fue culpa tuya, nadie la tuvo. Ahora mejor no pensemos en ello, pensemos en lo que podemos hacer ahora antes de que pase algo malo otra vez.- le recomienda Rouge.

Ambos deciden que lo mejor ahora es preocuparse más por ellos. Más tarde se reunirían con los demás para pensar en lo que harán a partir de entonces.

Continuará...

**Weno pa los que pasan por aki se que no es muy bueno pero aún no se me ha encendido la bombilla de la inspiración así que la reservo para mi segundo fic. Soy super tímida y vergonzosa así que no estoy acostrumbrada a expresarme, por eso las cosas más interesantes siempre me las guardo para el final ñ.ó jeje... Ok dejen review con opiniones, consejos, quejas (no muchas n.ñ) que me hacen super feliz ñeke n.o" Xaito X3.**


	4. Nuevas alianzas

**Huy ke emociooon n.n siento haber tardado tanto pero es ke estas navidades he estado muy ocupada preparando cosas.  
Sonic:oh sii, preparar la carta de los reyes magos es muy dificil ¬¬  
oye chivato, callate o te mato ù.ú  
Sonic: como, si ya me mataste en tu fic -_-u  
huy o.O es verdad.. pues te hago vivir y te mato de nuevo ÒwÓ  
Sonic: -.-u eres rara  
n.ñ ya, me lo dicen muy a menudo u.ú pero estoy orgullosa de serlo y a kien le moleste ke me lo diga a la cara ò.ó#  
n.n weeno sin mas interrupciones os dejo con el siguiente cap de mi historia y doy las gracias de todo corazon a aquellos que la han leido y me han dejado reviews, ke disfruteen n_o y... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOOOOS! n.n**

_*Nuevas alianzas*_

Inmerso en su extraño munto mecánico Tails andaba de un lado a otro de su taller, tecleando en unos ordenadores y ajustando las tuercas a una especie de máquina con forma cilíndrica en la que había un compartimento de cristal y con una pantallita y varios botones.

-Hola Tails..- le saluda una conejita detras suyo. A su lado Cheese revoloteaba diciendo "chiu chiu".

-Ah, hola Cream...-responde el imperturbable zorrito que no apartaba la vista de los aparatos que toqueteaba.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Intento analizar la energía que desprende esta esmeralda, a lo mejor nos da una pista sobre por qué apareció ese portal.- en ese momento a Tails se le hace un nudo en el estómago recordando todo lo que ocurrió aquel fatídico día. Cream se da cuenta de ello e intenta animarlo un poco.

-No te desanimes Tails, seguro que encuentras algo y podemos arreglarlo todo.- le dice con una amplia sonrisa. Tails la mira cabizbajo y sonrie tristemente.

-Gracias, eres una gran amiga.- Cream se acerca a él y le abraza suavemente.

-No quiero verte triste, se que tu y Sonic erais muy amigos... pero,...-su voz empezaba a quebrarse- si estas triste... yo también me pongo triste...- Tails la abraza y la acerca hacia él.

-De acuerdo, no estaré triste- Cream levanta su mirada sollozando- seremos fuertes, ¿vale?.- su mirada parecía más decidida, más animada y eso alegró a Cream, quien se seco las lágrimas y volvió a sonreir.

-Esta bien, vamos a analizar la esmeralda.- dicho esto el zorro colocó la gema verde dentro del compartimento de cristal, lo cerró y puso en marcha el escáner. En uno de los ordenadores se empezaba a recoger la información sobre la energía de la esmeralda en una especie de gráficos llenos de números y barras que descendían y ascendían.

-Esto... es increible.- dijo el zorro perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa Tails?. pregunta la conejita exaltada ante la reacción de su compañero.

-¿Ves estas rayitas que suben y bajan?- intenta explicarle Tails- son la frecuencia de energía que desprende la esmeralda.

-Alaa.. -dice Cream sorprendida- ¿Y por qué suben y bajan tan deprisa?

-Porque la esmeralda tiene demasiada energía, no se pero algo me dice que la aparición de ese portal alteró la intensidad de la energía de esta esmeralda y de la Master Emerald. Si se expone a otra fuente de energía podría explotar o descargar demasiada energía, es peligroso usarla por el momento.-concluye su explicación. Al cabo de un rato de analizar la gema Cream decide ir a visitar a Amy, pues estaba destrozada y sentía que lo mejor era ir a hacerle compañía.

-Te acompaño.- se ofrece Tails- vayamos en el Tornado x así iremos más rápido.- y dicho esto ambos subieron al avión y despegaron rumbo a la casa de la eriza.

* * *

No estaba de humor, de hecho no se había lebantado de la cama desde la tarde del día anterior. Acurrucada en sus sábanas y abrazada a su almohada mojada de tantas lágrimas Amy no podía sentir ya su corazón romperse, pues ya no se podía romper más. La poca luz que entraba por la persiana de su ventana iluminaba su rostro y varios cristalitos que aún resbalaban por su cara.

-"Sonic..."- pensaba medio dormida- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me quisiste tanto, como para sacrificarte por mi?"- el timbre de la puerta la obliga a abandonar sus pensamientos, se levanta lentamente vestida con una bata rosa clara y se dirige hasta la puerta cabizbaja y sin ánimos. Al abrirla ve a un zorro y una conejita que la saludan amistosamente.

-Hola chicos.- saluda sin apenas energías.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunta Cream al ver el poco ánimo de su amiga.

-Bien,... -intenta disimular Amy, pero en sus ojos se dibujaba una profunda tristeza.

-Hemos venido a visitarte un ratito, ¿te parece bien?- pregunta el zorrito suavemente.

-No, no, tranquilos. Me apetece un poco de compañía.-intenta sonreir Amy.- Me siento muy sola sin Sonic...

-Creo que yo puedo ayudaros.- todos se dan la vuelta y ven que de entre los arbustos sale una especie de chacal negro y blanco. Vestía pantalones negros con bordes amarillos, una camiseta negra con mangas amarillas y un dibujo de un dragón en forma de C de color plateado, guantes grises con la muñeca amarilla y botas negras con rayas plateadas y amarillas. Su ojo izquierdo era de color azul mientras que el derecho brillaba con un color rojo carmín. Su imponente presencia hizo que Tails y Amy se pusieran en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestiona Amy furiosa con su Pikko Pikko Hammer en alto.

-¡Eh eh, tranquilos!- se sobresalta el desconocido levantando las manos y enseñando las palmas.- ¡No voy a haceros nada! Me llamo Jack the Black Jackal y he venido desde muy lejos en busca de unas personas. Decidme, ¿sois amigos de Sonic the Hedgehog?- los tres se miran entristecidos y dirigen su mirada a la del chacal asintiendo.

-Entonces tengo que entregaros un mensaje muy importante...

* * *

A varias decenas de kilómetros de allí los rayos del nuevo día penetran en el interior de un espeso bosque que parece ajeno a lo que varios días atrás había sucedido.  
La luz que se colaba por la persiana de la ventana le acariciaba suavemente la cara que, poco a poco le despertaba, inconsciente de lo que le había pasado.

-(...) urgh...(...) ¿Do... donde estoy...?- confuso y algo aturdido Sonic comienza a despertarse y a mirar a su alrededor, estaba recostado en una cama y lleno de vendas por casi todo el cuerpo. Al principio su visión era algo borrosa, pero poco a poco va diferenciando lo que parece una pequeña habitación. La ventana que estaba a su lado iluminaba la pequeña estancia en la que se encontraba. Una estantería con varios libros, un escritorio al fondo y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama eran su decoración.  
De pronto oye unas pisadas que se acercan, la puerta de la habitación se habre lentamente y alguien se asoma tímidamente a través de ella. Era una especie de lince, parecía algo más joven que él, de pelaje amarillo anaranjado con pequeñas rayas marrones que recubrían sus ojos. Sus orejas largas y puntiagudas terminaban en varios mechones de pelo color castaño y en la oreja izquierda tenía un ring en forma de pendiente, llevaba una coleta larga con mechas castañas y su cola larga y fina también acababa en un mechón de pelo castaño. Su flequillo era parecido al de Amy solo que más largo y también castaño. Llevaba un top verde con el dibujo de un dragón negro enroscado en forma de C, pantalones cortos con una especie de cadena colgando, unos guantes blancos recortados por los dedos y sandalias marrones. Su mirada misteriosa pero simpática destacaba un par de ojos verde-azulados que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¡Vaya ya te has despertado! Me tenías muy preocupada.- le dijo al fin alegremente la lince.

-Qui... ¿quién eres tú? y... ¿dónde estoy?- pregunta Sonic incorporándose en la cama. Al hacerlo se lleva la mano al costado y deja escapar un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, ¿no querras pasarte toda la vida en una cama?- el erizo se recuesta de nuevo mirándola con intriga.-Me llamo Rukia the Lynx.- contesta ella -y estas en mi casa, te resultará algo extraña.- Sonic observaba con detenimiento su alrededor. Las paredes y el techo eran de madera pero no de tablones, parecía como si lo hubiesen tallado desde dentro.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?-

-Bueno...,(se lleva un dedo a la sien haciendo memoria) pasaba por alli de casualida cuando de repente oí una fuerte explosión. Me acerque para ver lo que pasaba y te encontré tirado en el suelo inconsciente, lleno de heridas y magulladuras, me acerqué corriendo y te recogí.

-y... ¿me trajiste hasta aquí?- se aclaró el erizo.

-Claro, no podía dejarte ahí tirado. No le puedo negar la ayuda a alguien que la necesita.- respondió la lince mirándole con una sonrisa inocente.

De repente aparece de la nada un chao de aspecto extraño que empieza a revolotear por toda la habitación. Se parecía mucho a Cheese pero este era de color naranja con retoques de verde en las patas, la cola y la cabeza y amarillo en la barriga; unas pequeñas zarpas en cada mano; alas emplumadas y dos cuernos parecidos a antenas plateadas flotando sobre su cabeza.

-Este es mi compañero y uno de mis mejores amigos, se llama Chiryu.

-Vaya... nunca había visto un chao tan raro.

-Todavía tengo una duda, -Rukia mira al erizo extrañada- ¿tu eres Sonic the Hedgehog, verdad?- El erizo asiente.

-¡¡WOOOW, no me puedo creer que seas tu de verdad!!(saltando y dando palmaditas) ¡He oido hablar muchísimo de ti pero nunca pense que te conocería en persona!

-Vaya,.. -dice Sonic mientras ríe y deja caer una gotita de sudor por la sien- me alegro de ser tan famoso.

-¡Y estas en mi casaa... que fuertee!- entre el frenesi de saltos y gozos algo brillante que colgaba del cuello de Rukia le llama la atención.

-Oye...¿qué es eso que llevas en el cuello?

-Ah esto...- Rukia cambia su expresión repentinamente por otra más seria, se lleva la mano al cuello y saca un colgante con una extraña gema transparente de la que sobresalen siete puntas -es un tesoro que perteneció a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Se llama Control Emerald, decían que era capaz de restablecer la armonía y auyentar los malos espíritus.

-La Control Emerald, mmm... no me suena. ¿No te referirás a las Chao Emeralds?

-Mas o menos, esas esmeraldas son de otra clase. La Control Emerald segun decían era capaz de controlar las Chaos Emeralds. Me contaban una historia sobre las esmeraldas y sus poderes.

Sonic hace un gesto de duda y Rukia decide contarle la historia para que así pudiera entender.

-Cuenta una leyenda que esta esmeralda surgió cuando las Chaos Emeralds y la Master Emerald empezaron a descontrolarse debido a su inmenso poder. El guardián que en esa época protegía la Master Emerald reunió a todos los equidnas de su clan, convocaron a los dioses para que les ayudaran con aquella catástrofe y así evitar su destrucción. En respuesta a sus alavanzas del cielo cayó una especie de luz circular que comenzó a absorber la energía que rebosaban las esmeraldas caos. Estas reaccionaron ante ella de forma que su energía comenzó a regularse, la energía de cada esmeralda que se concentraba en la nueva gema se convertía en una de las puntas de la gema. Pero debido a que la nueva esmeralda encerraba más poder que las demás muchos intentaban apoderarse de ella para su propio beneficio, así que el jefe de la tribu decidió poner a prueba a aquellos que deseaban ser sus portadores y la guardaran de malas manos. Así que entre todo el clan empezó a buscar algún candidato capaz de demostrar que era digno de tal azaña, pero ninguno parecía ser capaz de ello. Cuando la nueva esmeralda se descontroló por alguna razón surgió un monstruo y causando grandes destrozos en la aldea que la guardaba, pero justo en ese momento apareció alguien que si pudo retener a la bestia...

Sonic se sorprende al ver el gesto nostálgico de Rukia. -Y, ¿quién era ese "alguien"?- le pregunta haciendo que ella salga del trance en el parecía estar sumergida:

-¡Ah...! Si, eh aquella persona era una niña muy joven que pertenecía a la tribu desde hacía varios años. Fue capaz de detener y calmar el inmenso poder del monstruo y evitó que destruyera la aldea. Todos le aceptaron porque era muy inocente y tenía un gran corazón y la nombraron guardiana de la Control Emerald. Desde entonces la esmeralda no volvió a descontrolarse y la paz regresó a la aldea.

Sonic se queda asombrado con la historia que Rukia le cuenta -Y, ¿cómo es que ahora la tienes tú? No creo que tu seas capaz de controlar algo tan poderoso -le dirije una mirada insinuante.

-Bueno... solo es una historia que me contaron hace tiempo, jejeje...- puso una sonrisa un tanto rara. Parecía ocultar algo -pero no es más que una leyenda, de eso hace miles de años, no le des tanta importancia.

Pero él sigue dudando.

_-(No se, pero parece que oculta algo...)-_ piensa mientras ve como la lince se marcha de la habitación.

-¿Necesitas algo?- se gira Rukia antes de marcharse.

-Ah... no gracias.- responde Sonic desanimado.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- Rukia se percata de la actitud del erizo- Es por tus amigos ¿no es cierto?

-Más o menos, seguro que ahora mismo estarán tristes y preocupados creyendo que estoy muerto- la impotencia se deja ver en su rostro- me gustaría estar con ellos.- La lince posa su mano sobre su hombro intentando calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, he enviado a un buen amigo mío para que vaya a decirles lo que ha pasado y ayudarles. Haremos todo lo que sea necesario para ayudarte, por algo eres mi ídolo.- le guiña un ojo y Sonic muestra una sonrisa aliviado.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo llámame. Mientras descansa.- Sonic ve finalmente a Rukia marcharse, ¿qué podría hacer ahora? Solo mirar por la ventana aquel cielo teñido con el amanecer...

* * *

Su laboratorio destruido, sus robots echos trizas y encima un erizo que no para de mangonearlo y darle órdenes.

-¡Oye gordo, tengo hambre, necesito comer!- grita el erizo de púas verdes.

-Eh.. si si, ya voy.- contesta Eggman exaltado- ¡Bokkun!, tráele algo a nuestro amigo, y asegurate de ponerle arsénico.- esto último en un susurro.

-Te he oido.- contesta Scourge molesto -si le poneis algo raro a lo que me traigais, os lo hago tragar pero sin masticar!- amenaza.

-¡¡Pe...pepe... perdón.. lo.. lo siento, no ablaba en serio, so... solo era una broma, jajaja!!- intento excusarse el científico muerto de miedo. El erizo le lanzó una mirada asesina y prepotente desde el sillón en el que estaba echado en una de las salas del laboratorio que aún seguia en pie. Volvió la mirada al frente en donde un inmenso monitor con una pantalla que cubría casi toda la pared mostraba las imágenes que se recogían de los robots mientras rastreaban la zona o reconstruían la base.

-¡HUAAAAAAHhhhhmmm....! Que aburrido es todo esto.- se queja soltando un largo bostezo.- "Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora..."-piensa mientras mira al techo con gesto pensativo algo de nostalgia.

**WIIIIIII XD lo hice lo hice, puse mi cuarto cap.. como veis soy incapaz de matar a mi queridisimo Sonic ú.ù lo adoro desde ke era una pendeja con pañales -.-u... bien, espero ke os haya gustado. aki tambien os presento a mi personaje oficial: Rukia (e intentado ponerle parte de mi personalidad ya ke mis amigos me dicen siempre k mis dibujos se parecen a mi) y a dos personajes mas, Chiryu y Jack (no me hago responsable de cualkier coincidencia o parecido con otros personajes) a mi no me va eso de ir copiando ideas a la gente, solo los observo y trato de crear mi propio estilo aunke no sea muy bueno... y cuando escanee los dibujos de mis personajes intentare ponerlos en mi perfil o en mi homepage para ke veais como son. si a lo mejor teneis algunas dudas, opiniones, quejas (no muchas n.ñ) dejadme un review (o dos, o tres...) para mejorarlo y saber k siguen leyendo, suerte y xaito X3.**

**PD: si hay una duda el arsénico es una clase de veneno òwó juejejeje**


	5. ¿Qué hacer?

**Uff ú.ù siento tardar tanto pero es k e tenio unas semanas de lokos _u y el estres me ha podido.. pero al fin aki esta, creo k lo e esperado yo mas k vosotros XD mi quinto cap.. ke disfruten n.o.**

_*¿Qué hacer?*_

Nuevos días dan paso dejando atrás los acontecimientos ocurridos. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que aquel extraño chacal negro llegara a la casa de Amy y les diera esa noticia tan sobrecogedora, ¡Sonic estaba vivo! Y parecía que sus amigos aún no habían salido de su asombro.

-¡Vamos habla! ¿Dónde teneis a mi Sonic?- insistía una y otra vez Amy furiosamente desde aquel día.

-No os lo puedo decir, si lo supierais iriais a buscarlo..- repetía el pobre chacal con suspiros de exasperación cansado de que la chica rosa se lo preguntase una y otra y otra vez. Parecía que nunca se le acababa la energía...

-Es que de eso se trata..-refunfuñaba un equidna rojo aún más histérico a su lado intentando intimidarlo con su puño alzado.

-Oh cariño, no se trata de ir por ahí amenazando a la gente.-le mira Rouge entre una mezcla de cansancio y desesperación- A lo mejor tendrá sus motivos.

-Exacto..-afirmó Jack- si hisiésemos algún movimiento extraño o una conducta incoherente el científico ese erizo verde sospecharían y es posible que nos vigilen.

-Tiene razón chicos, es mejor trazar un plan antes que nada.-razonó Tails levantándose del sofá.-Los robots de Eggman estan por todas partes, nos capturarían de inmediato.

En casa de Cream la pandilla reunida discutía e intentaban trazar o seguir un plan sobre lo que podrían o no hacer. Vanilla les trajo una bandeja con bebidas frias, a lo mejor para calmar el sofocante ambiente que se había montado en la sala.

-Es muy peligroso, cualquier movimiento en falso que hagamos podría hacer sospechar a Scourge. Debemos esperar las instrucciones que nos de mi compañera Rukia y trazar un plan.-como era su naturaleza Jack tomó la iniciativa y se torno serio.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar? No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Eggman se apodera de la ciudad.-se impacientó Cream algo preocupada.

-Debemos darles más tiempo, Sonic necesita recuperarse y nosotros darle una falsa oportunidad a los enemigos de que han vencido. Y cuando bajen la guardia atacaremos.-Jack parecía tener algo en mente.

-Esta bien, pero...¿qué hacemos mientras?-pregunta el zorro.

-Investigar sobre los enemigos, analizar su rutina y trazar una emboscada para llevarlos ante la justicia.-Todos se giraron hacia la puerta y unas siluetas familiares entraron por ella.

-¡Vector!-gritaron todos al ver aquel cocodrilo verde, vestido con un chal de cuero negro. Tras él un camaleón púrpura con cara de pocos amigos y una abejita hiperactiva y juguetona aparecieron vestidos con el mismo chal, pero de cuero marrón.

-No os preocupeis, la agencia de detectives del equipo Chaotix está a vuestra disposición, nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar a esos payasos.-los tres sujetos hicieron una pose y levantaron el dedo pulgar.-Oigan..¿quién es ese?- dijo Vector que al ver al nuevo personaje desconfió y le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-Tranquilo es un amigo-le calma Tails- nos ha venido a ayudar.

-¿A sí? - el cocodrilo hace un gesto de duda mientras observa al individuo y lo analiza de arriba a abajo.- Entonces se bien recibido.-cambio de repente a una amplia sonrisa.

-Asi que vosotros también sois amigos de Sonic, ¿cierto?- se asegura Jack.

-Por supuesto, ese erizo siempre a necesitado de mi ayuda y mis servicios en todo momento. Hay... si no fuera por mi no habría llegado a donde estaba ahora.- alardeaba Vector mostrando un aire de superioridad.

-Ya empezamos...- suspira Espio detrás de él llevándose la mano a la frente y agachando la cabeza harto de que su jefe se creyese sus propias historias.

Saliendo por un momento de su "increible" relato, Vector voltea a los lados buscando una presencia.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿dónde esta Sonic?- cuestionó el reptil verde.

-Muerto.-responde tajante el equidna cruzando los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

-Ah, vale- dijo Vector de forma risueña sin analizar la palabra- Espera... ¡¿Cómo que muerto?!- exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pero hace algunos días este chacal apareció y nos dijo que aún seguía con vida.- comentó Tails con tono tranquilo.

-Es verdad, ¡y aún no nos ha dicho donde lo tienen!- reaccionó Amy lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Jack, el cual solo la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Yo creo que nos está engañando...- volvía a especular Knuckles quien aún no se fiaba del oscuro individuo- Seguramente sea un espía de Eggman y ese tipejo verde para que vayamos a atacarlos y caigamos en alguna trampa o maquinaciones suyas.- el equidna hacía gala de su desconfianza y cabezonería.

-Si esa fuese mi intención no habría venido hasta aquí ni os hubiera intentado convencer para que no lo atacarais por el momento.- razonó Jack tratando de quitarse de encima las sospechas que recaían sobre él.- Además, teneis todo el derecho de no creer nada de lo que os diga. Yo solo vine a avisaros y ayudaros por si lo necesitais, vosotros sois libres de hacer lo que querais pero os advierto que es mejor no hacer ninguna tonteria.- estas últimas palabras las acentuó hacia la chica rosa y el equidna rabioso, quienes le miraron con nerviosismo y, como reconociendo su insensatez, se calmaron enseguida.

-Bien, entonces no nos queda más remedio que trabajar en equipo y confiar en ti, ¿cierto?- resumió Vector.

-Eso parece.- respondió indiferente el joven chacal volteando hacia el cocodrilo. Al momento Jack levantó la mano y se la ofreció al reptil.-Que me decis, ¿colaboramos juntos?- Vector le miró con inquietud, observó al resto de la pandilla que, sinceramente no sabían exactamente que contestar a aquello. Volvió a mirar al chacal, esta vez a los ojos- Esta bien, nos uniremos.- dijo al fin tras un breve pero extenso momento dándole la mano al ahora nuevo aliado.- Pero si nos la juegas, te arrepentirás.- recalcó carraspeando y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Estupendo...- cortó Charmy levantando la mano y haciendo un ademán mientras aún revoloteaba al lado de su camaleónico compañero violeta- ¿Cuál es el plan jefe?

* * *

No había modo ni forma de salir de aquel lugar, aquel espacio en el que estaba confinado desde hacía quién sabe cuantos años, aquel lugar lúgubre, horrendo, detestable y claustrofóbico donde su otro yo le había capturado y encerrado. Sentía ira, odio y frustración de forma inconmensurable, se desahogaba destrozando la chatarra y objetos que se encontraban en aquel mundo en forma de prisión. La No Zone era un auténtico vertedero, no podía ser cierto, no debía estar allí, tendría que estar en la cima del mundo conquistando y gobernando Mobius sometiendo a sus habitantes a su mandato, pero noo... tenía que aparecer el odioso y espinoso azul y hundirle todos sus planes llevándolo al mismísimo infierno. Aún así aquel día parecía diferente, como si algo fuese a pasar de un momento a otro. En aquel extraño lugar sucesos inexplicables en los últimos días tenían ocupados a los habitantes que se encargaban de custodiar las diferentes jaulas y salas de los malvados más peligrosos del lugar dejando a los presos solos durante largos periodos de tiempo. Scourge aprovechando las distracciones de los guardias en su nuevo día a día había empezado a planear su huida probando distintas formas de fugarse o aflojar las rejas que lo privaban de su ansiada libertad. Al principio con una lima, típico que no consiguiese hacer gran cosa, realmente nada. Luego lo intentó cavando un agujero en la pared, pero como era de esperar tampoco consiguió nada, las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas de una dura piedra. Al empezar a desesperarse lo intentó haciendo palanca con una barra de hierro más las rejas parecían no ceder ni un milímetro y lo único que consiguió fue un montón de barras partidas. Las ansias ya no las podía soportar más, golpeaba las rejas con enormes pedruscos que sacaba de quién sabe qué rincones, se linchaba a puñetazos con los barrotes e incluso con la pared de al lado generando quejas por parte de sus vecinos de celda. Nada, todo parecía inútil. Por más que lo intentara no encontraba la forma de abandonar aquel asqueroso recinto.

-¡Sonic, te maldigo con todo mi odio y mi ser!¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, te arrepentirás del día en que me conociste y me encerraste aqui!¡Lo juro!- sus alaridos desesperados y llenos de odio acompañados de espectaculares ataques de ira hacia las rejas denotaban que aquel erizo estaba ya más que al borde de la locura, habría sido capaz de despedazar al más fuerte y grandullón de los reos en cuestión de segundos si se le hubiese puesto delante. Fue aquel día, un flash de luz, una especie de distorsión, confusión y desorden el que acabó con la cansina rutina. Había una presencia parada justo en frente de él, tapado completamente con una túnica negra desgarrada y bastante desgastada con distintos tonos de gris y rodeado por un aura oscura y maléfica, unas especies de cadenas colgando sobre sus hombros y poseía unos ojos rojos intimidantes y penetrantes. Scourge estaba aterrorizado, detrás de aquel sujeto yacían los restos de las verjas y las paredes de alrededor que había destrozado con apenas levantar la mano y que él ni si quiera había sido capaz de arañar.

-Qui...¿quién eres?¿Qué quieres?- sonaba temerosa la voz del erizo verde mientras retrocedía y adoptaba como podía una postura defensiva.

-Darte la oportunidad de volver a ser libre...- contestó el sujeto con voz ronca y casi indescriptible intimidando aún más al despavorido erizo.-Solo tienes que aceptar mi condición.- Por un momento Scourge dejo de parecer tener miedo y adoptó un gesto más relajado pero dudoso y desconfiado,¿qué era lo que aquel sujeto quería realmente?¿Lo liberaría?¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?-dijo al fin deshaciéndose del temor que le producía aquel desconocido.

-Desacerme de todos los seres inútiles que pueblan el universo y tomar mi legítimo trono como amo y soberano de todas las galaxias.-declaró el oscuro ser.-Solo así podre purificar y crear un mundo nuevo y perfecto.

-¿Y para qué querría alguién como tú liberarme?-cuestionó Scourge aún desconfiado.

-Porque necesito la ayuda de alguien poderoso capaz de eliminar los obstáculos que se me interpongan en mi camino.-aclaró la sombra- Y se que tú sientes mucha ira y odio hacia cierto erizo azul, capaz de desbaratar mis planes.

-Así que lo que quieres es que te quite de en medio a Sonic, ¿cierto?-intentó aclararse Scourge aún confuso.

-Esa es la condición, si quieres ser libre has de eliminar a Sonic the Hedgehog. Además te dejaré que gobiernes a mi lado, te ofreceré todo lo que desees, serás el dueño y soberano del mundo si lo deseas.- contestó el personaje con un tono aún más intimidante, extrañamente eso ya no asustó al erizo verde, es más, un brillo de esperanza y maldad apareció en sus celestes ojos.

-Puedes contar conmigo.- terminó Scourge estrechando su mano firmemente con la del sujeto mostrando un gesto de malicia y frunciendo el ceño.-"Vas a ver Sonic, tus días de héroe van a llegar a su fin".

Se despertó de su no tan profundo sueño, más bien estaba pensando. Todo lo que ocurrió aquel día le pilló por sorpresa, sucedió muy deprisa pero aún así logró su cometido. Ahora solo tenía que esperar las instrucciones del maléfico y se convertiría en el dueño y señor de toda la galaxia. Reposando en un sofá algo viejo y polvoriento Scourge observaba como los robots de Eggman se encargaban de patrullar las diferentes zonas de la ciudad, los bosques de los alrededores y demás lugares en los que se pudiese congregar una revelión contra su nuevo mandatario, aunque en ese momento eso no suponía ningún problema. Observaba con detenimiento una especie de placa de metal grisácea que le dió su liberador antes de sacarlo de la No Zone a través de un portal dimensional.

-"¿De dónde la habrá sacado?"- se preguntaba mientras miraba y le daba vueltas a la Anarchy Beril que poseía en sus manos, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ni usaba una así que había dado por hecho que todas habían sido destruidas pero por lo visto aquel sujeto aún conservaba su preciado tesoro. Cansado de contemplar la enorme pantalla que no mostraba nada de interés y de no hacer nada decide guardarse su reliquia el un bolsillo de su chaqueta y levantarse de su asiento para buscar al científico o a alguno de sus secuaces robóticos y ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Lo encontró en mitad de un pasillo dándole órdenes a u grupo de robots colocados en fila enfrente de él.

-¡Ahora moveos, rápido!- ordenó el científico y de inmediato la armada de robots desapareció al final del pasillo con paso ligero.

-¡Oye gordo!- le llama la atención el erizo verde. Eggman al sentirse ofendido se gira con gesto molesto pero decide tragarse su enojo al reconocer la fuente de la burla.

-Esto... buenos días mi querido compinche, ¿qué te trae hasta mi humilde presencia?- cuestiona algo temeroso.

-Menos rollos. ¿Qué se supone que estas hacieno?-contestó Scourge con algo de molestia.

-Yo, nada, solo asegurándome de que a nadie se le ocurra revelarse contra nuestra superioridad. Asi...

-Ya ya, lo mismo de siempre...-corta Scourge rodando los ojos con exasperación.- Será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta por ahí, esta pocilga me está empezando a aburrir.- y dicho esto se encaminó hacia uno de los pasillos en dirección a la salida. Al asegurarse de que el erizo se había ido Eggman soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, desde que apareció no había parado de tratarle como un esclavo. Ahora con una carga menos en la que preocuparse el científico podría concentrarse en sus nuevos proyectos.

En la salida de la recién reconstruida fortaleza de aquel viejo científico Scourge contempla el panorama de destrucción que los robots dejaban a su paso adornado con la puesta de sol y se estiró soltando un largo bostezo. Volteó a ambos lados y detuvo su mirada sobre el inmenso bosque que se extendía más allá de la ciudad, a lo mejor si se daba una vuelta por allí podría divertirse destrozando algunos árboles o desmenuzando unos pedruscos. Le daba igual, solo quería distraerse y despejar su mente de la misión que se le había encomendado. Pronto se convertiría en el soberano del universo y sólo tenía que esperar una semana más. Después de todo, Sonic estaba fuera de combate, o eso pensaba.

* * *

**Weno, lo repito, siento la tardanza pero el ataque de estrés me comía toa y no podía concentrarme, pero algo ocurrio, algo ke me oxigeno el coco y me desperto las ideas ke tenia en estado de letargo... me fui pa la Gomera XDjajaja. Ya se que este cap no esta muy animado pero necesito situar bien el tiempo de las acciones asi que este lo use para explicar más o menos como Scourge salio de la No Zone (si alguien no se entera muy bien de algunas definiciones que salen por aqui buscad en la pagina de Archie Comic que ahi sale de too n_n) y añadir algunas cosas mas n.ñ. Alguien me pregunto en uno de sus reviews si iba a poner a Silver y Blaze... pos no!!! No los pongo porque los odio, son un asco, una estupidez, una... XD k noo, no los pongo porke desde el principio no tenia intencion de hacerlo y tampoco porke no pensaba hacer un gran fic y porke yo siempre me reservo lo mejor pa el final, este solo es de prueba, que esperabais si me estoy estrenando u.u, pero lo que si voy a hacer es añadirlos a otro fic que tengo en mente asi que gracias por recordarmelo n_o. Y me adelanto, tampoco voy a sacar a Shadow, lo tengo reservado para el siguiente fic ÒwÓjejeje.. no teneis ni idea de lo ke estoy planeando, se sabra a su debido tiempo. Bah, sin mas rodeos me despido hasta el proximo cap, gracias por todos sus reviews ehh n.n, suerte y xaito.**


	6. Conspiración

**¡Ja! Ya estoy de vuelta con más, parece que las tormentas electricas hacen ke la bombilla de la imaginacion se me encienda =3, asi ke aki os presento el 6º cap... Conspiración.**

_*Conspiración*_

Ya era muy de noche y Rukia daba un paseo por el bosque, la media parte de luz que la luna reflejaba iluminaba suavemente el enorme y oscuro bosque. buhos, grillos y demás animales hacían su vida nocturna mientras la lince se internaba más y más en el bosque.

-Parece que nos volvemos a ver, ¿eh?- dice deteniéndose sin voltear.

-Vaya, a ti no hay quien te sorprenda.- le responde una sombra que se escondía tras un árbol.

-Me sorprendes al aparecerte por aqui, Scourge.- Rukia se gira en dirección a la sombra con un semblante serio.

-¿No puedo visitar a una antigua amiguita?- responde en tono burlón mientras sale de su escondite y se encara con la joven lince.

-Eres increible, hace tan solo un par de años estabas encerrado entre los barrotes de una celda en la No Zone y ahora mírate, de la noche a la mañana libre y poderoso como siempre quisiste ser.- dice Rukia con poco interés.

-Bueno que quieres que te diga, tego muy buenos contactos, jeje.

-No creo que Eggman fuese tan estúpido como para poder liberarte, ni si quiera sabía lo de la alineación.

-Tu estabas allí, ¿no es cierto? Estabas presente cuando el portal se abrió.

************Flash back************

La pelea contra Scourge se había complicado, todos estaban arrinconados en aquella pared semiderruida. Rouge ayudaba a un inconsciente zorro de dos colas mientras un equidna rojo apartaba los escombros que le habían caido encima. Sonic y Scourge no paraban de intercambiar golpes y patadas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que ambos se separan tomando una considerable distancia.

-Vaya vaya Sonic, has mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos...-le dice el vil erizo a Sonic- pero no lo suficiente.- y se lanza hacia su contrincante quien lo esquiva por los pelos, pero Scourge se da la vuelta rápidamente y le lanza una esfera negra que le da por la espalda y lo tumba al suelo. Entre unos matorales, una silueta de la que nadie se había percatado observaba esa batalla campal que parecía terminaría pronto. Sobre su cabeza oyó el estruendoso sonido de un avión que se acercaba hacia el lugar. Varios robots se lanzaron hacia el artefacto pero este los interceptó con varios misiles volándolos en pedazos. Lo siguiente que vió la impactó, el erizo verde enfureció y creó otra esfera negra lanzándola en dirección al avión. Sonic gritó el nombre de Amy y se interpuso entre la esfera y el avión siendo gravemente herido. Mientras caía al vacio una horda de misiles y disparos acompañados con una esfera negra se aproximaban hacia el semiinconsciente erizo.

-"Perdonadme... chicos"- fueron sus últimas palabras.

-"No lo creo, amigo"- alcanzó a oir el erizo justo antes de caer inconsciente. Aquel individuo hizo acto de presencia con un pequeño destello imperceptible de luz que cruzó veloz el cielo entre los misiles salvando a Sonic justo a tiempo. Los misiles y la esfera chocaron entre sí creando una enorme y extensa masa de humo y fuego, nadie se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado. Pero Scourge pareció percatarse de la presencia de alguien y de un pequeño resplandor antes de la explosión.

-Que extraño...- quedó pensativo el erizo verde.

*********Fin flash back************

Scourge frunce el ceño- Entonces esa rata azul esta viva, ¿verdad? Le salvaste la vida, sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía.- Rukia le dirige la misma mirada- No fui yo la que ha cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos, solo me limito a restablecer el orden cuando es alterado.

-Ya pero esta vez lo has modificado porque quisiste, si el destino de ese erizo era morir tu trabajo era asegurarte de que así fuese- Scourge le dirige una sonrisa malvada- así que mucho me temo que tendrás que acabar con él.- Ante este comentario Rukia se sorprende- Venga, has alterado el transcurso de la historia- Scourge se muestra arrogante- ahora has de arreglarlo.

-Antes me gustaría darte una buena paliza.- se molesta Rukia alzando los puños y posicionándose para pelear. Scourge sacude la cabeza negando.

-Aunque acabases conmigo mi plan ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Dentro de una semana el portal volverá a abrirse y esta vez desataré todo mi poder sobre esta galaxia, me convertiré en el soberano del mundo y tú no podrás hacer nada por impedírmelo.- sonrie el erizo.

(Eso ya lo veremos) piensa Rukia mientras da media vuelta y se marcha de allí dejando solo a Scourge.

-Jeje, esa felina estúpida hará el trabajo sucio por mi y con ese incordio azul fuera de juego nada podrá interponerse en mi camino.- se jacta el erizo mientras se marcha de allí dejando el bosque en completo silencio.

* * *

El sol ya se asomaba entre las montañas, un erizo azul salía de un inmenso árbol que se alzaba sobre aquella parte del bosque. Miraba al cielo que se coloría de su azul matutino y mientras se estiraba los brazos lanzó un largo y sonoro bostezo. Parecía animado, ya casi no se le notaban las heridas que algún día casi le cuestan la vida. Comenzó a caminar hacia la laguna que había en el centro del claro, se agachó en la orilla y se enjuagó la cara. No se percató de que detrás suyo alguien se le acercaba.

-¿Eh...?- dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia- Rukia eres tú, me has asustado.- dijo en tono bromista, ella no le dijo nada, siguió acercándose a él con un semblante muy serio intimidando al erizo y haciendo que este se empezara a poner nervioso ante la mirada de la lince.

-Cógela...- fue lo que Rukia le dijo, acto seguido lanzó algo brillante hacia Sonic quien lo cogió instintivamente.

-¿Una esmeralda caos?- se sorprendió al ver la gema roja que tenía en su mano- ¿Cómo la has conseguido?- No obtuvo respuesta, solo la misma mirada fría y seria por parte de la felina. Unos instantes más tarde Rukia se lanza hacia el desconcertado erizo propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y lanzándolo a volar chocando sobre el agua de la laguna cayendo justo en el centro de la misma. Aturdido y confundido por la acción de ella intenta llegar a la superficie sin éxito. Cuando ya casi no le queda oxígeno recuerda la esmeralda que Rukia le lanzó, se las arregló para invocar un control caos y teletransportarse otra vez a la orilla del lago.

-Rukia..., ¿qué haces?- dijo entre jadeos intentando regular su agitada respiración- ¿Por qué me has atacado, qué diablos te ocurre?

-Si quieres vencer a Scourge más te vale estar alerta y reaccionar más deprisa- responde la lince con el seño fruncido.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que...- apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar otro golpe que Rukia le lanzó en ese preciso instante.

-¡Calla y pelea!- Ambos combatientes se ponen a intercambiar golpes y patadas de forma veloz y brutal, Rukia le lanzaba puñetazos rápidos y certeros que Sonic bloqueaba con sus manos y sus brazos. Nunca se imaginó la agilidad y fuerza que podía poseer aquella lince aparentemente débil.  
La tarde daba paso a la noche, en un pequeño e improvisado campo de batalla Sonic y Rukia seguían peleando sin tregua, más al erizo le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó rendido a los pies de la lince. Aún poseyendo una esmeralda caos no había sido capaz de evitar sucumbir a la destreza y agilidad que la felina demostraba.

-¿Ya te rindes?-cuestiona Rukia un poco decepcionada.- Vamos, eres capaz de soportar esto y mucho más.- Rukia volvió a lanzarse hacia el erizo quien apenas levantó la vista para ver como la lince se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Nada, no sintió golpe alguno, al abrir los ojos vió como la felina tenía su puño a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. No sabía lo que había pasado pero Rukia parecía estar inmóvil como suspendida en el aire, todo estaba en estática, el polvo que generó la carrera de Rukia tampoco se movía, el viento, las hojas cayendo, las nuves, nada. Pero entonces se dió cuenta de que la esmeralda que ella le lanzó ántes de comenzar la pelea brillaba de forma intensa rodeando al erizo con una suave y débil aura rojiza, era como si se pudiese mover a través del tiempo y el espacio, como una nueva habilidad de control caos, pero distinto. Sonic se levantó sorprendido y se apartó de la trayectoria justo antes de que la estatica desapareciera y todo volviera a moverse de nuevo. La lince había concentrado toda su energía en aquel golpe pues al estrellarse contra el suelo se formó una inmensa nube de humo que, al disiparse dejó al descubierto un enorme cráter.

-Eso era a lo que me refería.- sonrió la lince dirigiéndole una mirada complacida. El erizo quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y se dejó caer cansado y magullado sentándose en el suelo. Rukia se acercó a él pero esta vez le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Colocó uno de los brazos del erizo alrededor de su cuello y ambos entraron al enorme árbol que les abría la puerta e iluminaba la estancia.  
Ya adentro Sonic sentía como las dudas empezaban a innundarle la cabeza e intrigado comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Rukia.

-Oye Rukia, dime... ¿cómo sabías lo de Scourge?- cuestionó el erizo recostado en el sillón con un tono serio y dubitativo.

-Pues, porque le conozco desde hace algún tiempo.- Sonic se quedó atónito ante la forma tan relajada y serena con la que le contestó.- Hace tiempo en una de mis expediciones espaciales, llegué casualmente a la No Zone. se había escapado de su celda y tuve que ayudar a los guardias para encerrarlo de nuevo.

-¿La No Zone?-se sobresaltó el erizo.-¡Pero es casi imposible entrar ahi! ¡Y menos salir!

-Para mi no lo es. Soy una viajera interestelar y tengo acceso a casi cualquier parte de la galaxia a la que necesite desplazarme.-Sonic se mostraba cada vez más confuso, así que Rukia comenzó a contarle su historia.

-Bueno, tendré que contartelo todo.- empezó a relatarle la felina.- Todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia cercana a esta se desataba una descomunal guerra entre los Black Arms y los planetas que intentaban conquistar. Mi planeta natal, Feldrag fue atacado por aquellas horripilantes criaturas. Por aquel entonces, yo solo tenía tres años. Todo fue destruido, solo yo sobreviví y escapé en una cápsula que me llevó hasta este planeta.-Sonic no perdía detalle de la historia que la lince le estaba contando.- Cuando llegué aqui estaba al borde de la muerte, por fortuna caí en una gigantesga ciudad que estaba situada sobre una isla flotante.

-La Isla del Ángel.-aclaró el erizo sin salir de su asombro.

-Si, allí fue donde la tribu de equidnas me rescató y me acogió durante cinco años, antes de que las esmeraldas perdiesen el control y casi destruyera la ciudad.

-La tribu de equidnas... ¿pero cómo es posible?- Sonic se volvió a sobresaltar.- Eso es imposible, Alvión no existe desde hace cientos de años.

-Presisamente eso fue lo que más me sorprendió cuando regresé aqui.-siguió con su relato serenamente.- Como te decía, las esmeraldas perdieron el control y fue entonces cuando una nueva gema apareció para restaurar el orden en la ciudad. Por desgracia pronto la nueva esmeralda también perdió el control y de ella surgió una bestia a la que llamaron Lectro Caos. El monstruo encolerizó, la gente corría asustada hacia todos lados, no se como acabé frente a frente con aquellos enormes y verdes ojos. En un principio, me asusté, pero, de pronto empezé a sentir una sensación extraña, como de tristeza. Entonces ya no me asusté, la criatura se calmó y regresó al interior de la Esmeralda control.

-Espera, ¿cómo has dicho?- el erizo se volvió a sorprender.- Me dijiste que la Esmeralda control surgió hace miles de años.

- 10.005 años para ser exactos.-recalcó la felina. Ante esta afirmación Sonic quedó sin palabras.- Cuando Lectro regresó a la esmeralda fui convocada a una reunión y tuve que abandonar Mobius y por consiguiente, la ciudad de Alvión para asistir a un acontecimiento que solo se manifiesta cada mil años en un punto inexacto del universo cada vez.

-Pero si eso ocurrió hace tanto tiempo... tu deberias estar...-

-Cierto, no deberia ni existir. Calculo que tengo alrededor de unos 10.013 años.- recalcó Rukia tranquilamente sin darle importancia a la mirada de asombro con la que le observaba el ya atónito erizo.- Verás, la reunión que se organiza cada mil años coincide con las distorsiones que se produjeron hace pocos años cuando esas extrañas criaturas llamadas Metarex atacaron esta galaxia.-En ese instante Sonic recordó su última gran batalla contra los Metarex, en aquella ocasión unas extranas distorsiones aparecieron en mitad del espacio cuando Dark Oak se fusionó con sus dos comandantes y se convirtió en aquel enorme monstruo que casi provoca una catástrofe.- Es en esas reuniones milenarias donde nosotros, la organización de The Twelve Spirits decidimos qué partes del universo nos toca vigilar a cada uno.

-¿Qué es eso de The Twelve Spirits?-se interesó Sonic.

-Es una organización compuesta por doce integrantes seleccionados a través de pruebas de valentía, corage y sabiduria para proteger cada punto del universo de desequilibrios que podrían destruirlo. A estos individuos se les otorgan poderes inmensos que solo pueden ser utilizados en casos que de verdad exijan de su intervención, como proteger un planeta cuando un enemigo causa un desequilibrio en el espacio para destruirlo o salvar a alguien cuando está a punto de morir si no es su momento, evitando cambiar el transcurso de la historia. Durante el cataclismo en la ciudad de Alvión uno de los guardianes que pertenecía a la organización murió, asi que aquel que pudiese calmar a la bestia sería quien le sustituiría.

-Y fuiste tú.-dijo el erizo.

-Si, yo fui la elegida.-Rukia se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó la esmeralda de siete picos que ahora brillaba suavemente de varios colores.- El hecho de que haya vivido tantos años se debe a uno de los poderes que posee esta gema. Por cada mil años que pasan, en el cuerpo de su portador solo se refleja uno.-aunque Sonic ya estaba bastante sorprendido ese último dato fue lo que más le fascino, quedándose completamente de piedra.- Pues ya ves, esa es mi historia.-concluyó Rukia su relato. Sonic analizaba cada fragmento de lo que Rukia le acababa de contar, y contra más pensaba en ello, más confuso estaba. La lince, que durante la charla había estado limpiando las magulladuras del erizo se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Espera!-la retuvo el erizo.- ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Se supone que no debería haber muerto entonces?- Sonic mostraba una cara llena de confusión.

-Si, te salvé porque aún no había llegado tu hora.-afirmó la lince.- Pero eso no significa que tenga que volver a hacerlo, puede que la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte y tengas que salvarte tú mismo.- La lince se giró para mirar al erizo con serenidad.- Dentro de seis dias se abrirá un portal dimensional y Scourge va a desatar una catástrofe que podría afectar no solo a nuestro mundo sino a las demás dimensiones y cambiar el universo tal como lo conocemos. Por eso haré todo lo posible por entrenarte y perfeccionar tu recien adquirida habilidad.-A Sonic le vino de nuevo a la cabeza ese extraño suceso, cuando todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

-Oye, ¿y qué era eso?

-Un control caos.-apuntó Rukia.

-¿Un control caos?

-Si. Yo lo denomino Time-space caos.-improvisó.- Es un nivel superior al control caos habitual ya que no solo te permite transportarte a gran velocidad de un punto a otro sino que detiene todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, para ello se necesita mucha concentración además de ser capaz de controlar perfectamente el poder de las esmeraldas.-Eso a Sonic pareció alegrarle, ahora poseía un nuevo poder con el que tal vez pudiera hacer frente a Scourge y debvolverle al lugar de donde vino.- Pero el hecho de que tú hayas conseguido usar este nuevo poder no significa que puedas controlarlo aún, así que mañana enpezaremos a practicar para que puedas dominarlo un poco más. Mientras sube a tu habitación y descansa, lo que te espera mañana no se va a parecer en nada a lo de hoy.-Después de esto último Rukia salió del árbol y desapareció entre la oscuridad de las sombras. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la felina Sonic subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto donde estubo las últimas semanas para descansar hasta mañana, presentía que lo que dijo Rukia era cierto, los proximos días iban a ser muy duros.

* * *

**Weeeno, espero ke os haya gustado. este cap lo hice expresamente para explicar mas o menos la procedencia de Rukia... vale, me pase un poco (10.013 años, ja, es mas vieja que Shadow XD) pero yo soy asi, me gusta fantasear e imaginarme chorradas. Tambien keria exponer la idea de una nueva habilidad, el Time-space control que, como ya explico Rukia, consiste en detener el tiempo y permitirte desplazarte por el espacio al mismo tiempo. El control caos convencional solo servia para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro asi k me imagine una nueva estrategia =D. Lo de ke Rukia hubiese estado en la No Zone significa ke ella puede desplazarse por cualkier parte de la galaxia ke le corresponde vigilar asi como los mundos paralelos a este, pero no puede viajar a otras galaxias a menos ke le tocase cambiar de puesto. The Twelve Spirits como su nombre indica son un grupo de doce integrantes ke se encargan de restablecer el orden del universo si se altera artificialmente, es decir, no pueden intervenir si un hecho es provocado de forma natural. Cada integrante de la organizacion se encarga de vigilar una zona del universo asi como sus mundos paralelos, y cada mil años se reunen e intercambian sus puestos rotando de lugar, de tal manera ke los integrantes no vuelven al mismo lugar hasta pasados 12.000 años o lo ke es lo mismo, cada 12 turnos. Por eso Rukia tuvo ke marcharse de Mobius, pues en ese tiempo le correspondia vigilar una galaxia distinta. Ya se ke esto os parecera un royo y ke a lo mejor me he vuelto loca.... pos si, de echo yo siempre e estado loca XD asi ke si teneis alguna duda o comentario ke me ayude a continuar este fic pues la sesera se me seco con otros proyectos k estoy llebando a cabo, seran bien recibidos.**


	7. Emboscada

**Vaale vaaale, ya se que me tardé un poco (weno, un par de años no es poco pero..) el trabajo puede atar a una de pies y manos y a ver kien es el listo ke se puede zafar de eso ¬¬ ... Me costo un huevo continuar con este fic ya ke el cap legítimo este se... desaparecio literalmente ù.ú lo tenía too escrito! hasta la última frase, palabra, tilde! y nosekecarajopaso pero se desvaneció como el humo TT^TT asi ke espero ke os guste, aunke no estoy segura de ello. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, que disfruten ;).**

_*Planeando una emboscada*_

Podría haber sido un día como otro cualquiera, si no fuera porque aquella pequeña pero hermosa ciudad estaba bajo el control de cientos de robots vigilando cada paso y cada movimiento que cualquier ser o cosa hiciese a su alrededor.

-¿Y se supone que tenemos que entrar ahí?- pregunta la murciélaga señalando un enorme edificio cuyas puertas estaban custodiadas por dos enormes robots con pinta de matones de discoteca.

-Shhhhhhhhhh... calla que nos vas a delatar.- le susurra Tails mientras teclea frenetico su aparato de muñeca.

-¿Lo tienes ya, o voy a por unos bocadillos?- se queja Vector, harto de tanto esperar.

-A mi traeme un sandwich de miel y mermelada.- contesta Charmy alegre.

-Lo tengo.- exclama el zorro con gesto de complicidad -he descarcado los planos del edificio.

-Genial, ahora solo nos falta sacar a esos enormes cubos de basura de la puerta.- le contesta Rogue sarcástica.

-No os preocupeis- responde Jack con semblante serio y confiado -nos organizaremos de esta manera. Tú, Vector, irás con Charmy y distraereis a los dos robots de la entrada. Cuando se alejen Rouge y Espio entrareis por ese hueco de ventilación que hay al lado de la entrada. Yo y Tails nos quedaremos aquí vigilando la entrada y monitorizando cada uno de vuestros pasos.

-¿Pero por qué siempre me toca a mí el trabajo sucio?- se queja la murciélago -Ensuciate tú para variar.

-Yo no quepo por ese agujero y no soy tan sigiloso como vosotros- le contesta el chacal -Ademas tú..

-Ya ya, si, soy una experta en infiltraciones y conozco a Eggman lo suficiente como para averiguar donde esconde la esmeralda. Lo haré, ¿vale?- La murciélaga fruce el ceño y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda al chacal, harta de que le de órdenes y que la utilicen como topo para todo. Luego le lanza una mirada amenazadora a Tails mientras piensa "Esta también me la debes".

-Bien Charmy, ¿entendiste el plan?- le susurra Vector.

-Si jefe, todo a punto.- contesta entusiasmado el abejorro ajitando las alas listo para la carrera.

-Pues venga, a darles una lección a esos cerebros de chatarra.- Vector y Charmy se deslizan sigilosamente a la calle saliendo de entre los arbustos en los que se escondían desde el principio. Al llegar al medio de la calle recogen un par de piedras y se las lanzan a los robots haciendoles muecas y burlas.

-¡Naa na na na naaa, caras de lata! ¿A que no nos cojeis?- Con esto llaman la atención de ambos robots y estos no tardan en ir tras el dúo, que escapan a través de la calle.

-Vamos chicos, no hay moros en la costa.- les indica el zorro. Al momento Espio y Rouge atraviesan sigilosamente la calle y llegan a la entrada del edificio. Justo al lado de la puerta ven la rendija de ventilación y velozmente se adentran en el túnel de metal dejando atrás su única fuente de luz.

-¿Qué tal vais? ¿Alguna novedad?- recibe Rouge en su transmisor.

-Si Tails. Estos túneles son cada vez más estrechos y sucios. Cuando salga de aqui pienso entregarte la factura de la labandería.- se lamenta Rouge mientras se sacude un poco el polvo de la camisa.

-Venga Rouge, tampoco es para tanto- suspira el camaleón detrás suyo- Tails, ¿me recibes?

-Alto y claro Espio.

-Llebamos un buen rato subiendo, calculo que vamos por el piso 12 y a cada paso que damos hay más y más robots.

-Podría ser que la esmeralda este en alguno de los pisos superiores. No los pierdas de vista, Eggman puede haber escondido la esmeralda en cualquiera de las salas. Aseguraos de en cual de ellas está y comunicádmelo de inmediato.

-Entendido.- Espio corta la comunicación mientras avanza detrás de la murciélago por el laberíntico conjunto de túneles y conductos que parecían ser infinitos.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Hill City...

-¡Charmy! Esos robots nos van a pillar como sigamos asi.

-Creo que tienes razón Vector.- Ambos corrían y corrían a través de las calles intentando despistar a los robots que les perseguían. Mientras cruzaban la ciudad decenas de robots que patrullaban se habían unido a la caza y ahora era casi imposible adivinar cuántos les estaban siguiendo ahora.

-¡Oye, tengo una idea!- saltó Vector. -Tú vete por ahi y yo por aqui, así los despistaremos.

-Ok jefe.- Vector y Charmy toman dos calles distintas y siguen corriendo a toda pastilla, mientras que los robots se detienen y al momento se dividen en dos grupos dirigiéndose a ambas calles.

-¡Arrffhh.. aarrffhh! ¡¿Es que estos robots no se cansan nunca o qué?- Suspira Vector mirando de rojo a las decenas de máquinas que aún le siguen. -Espero que Charmy haya entendido el plan.

-¡Ay Vector ¿dónde estás?- Resopla nervioso Charmy buscando algún lugar donde esconderse. Al poco tiempo observa cómo Vector corre por una calle paralela, va hacia él y deciden meterse en un callejón cercano.

-¡Maldición no hay salida!- se lamenta la joven abeja.

-No lo creo, mira.- dice Vector señalando una tapa de alcantarilla desencajada.-Podemos escondernos ahí ¡vamos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ejercito de robots que les pisaban los talones llegan al callejón... pero el dúo había desaparecido.

Mientras en algún lugar del edificio...

-Tails y ese chacal deberían mostrarme más respeto y admiración, mira como me estoy poniendo. Y luego cuando me vaya a arreglar el pelo en la peluquería me va a costar un riñón.- refunfuña Rouge intentando quitarse una telaraña que se le había enganchado en el flequillo.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue andando, hace mucho calor.

Al doblar una esquina acaban sobre una rendija en la que se podía ver una sala muy espaciosa y cómo Eggman le grita a uno de sus robots bastante cabreado.

-¡No me importa quienes sean ni dónde se hayan metido, los quiero aquí y ahora!

-¡Si señor! ¡Enseguida señor!.- el robot sale de la sala y en un segundo desaparece entre los pasillos.

-Seguro que son Vector y Charmy.- comenta Rouge -Ese Eggman no es capaz ni de cogerlos a ellos.

-Espero que esten bien..- murmura Espio.

Eggman se puso a dar vueltas por la sala pensativo, nervioso, cuando de repente la puerta se abre dejando ver la imagen de un erizo verde.

-¡Eggman, tenemos que hablar!

-¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa?

-Tú cállate y vamos a la sala donde esta la Esmeralda Maestra, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- tras esto los dos sujetos salen de la sala y se encaminan por uno de los numerosos pasillos del lugar.

-Vamos, tenemos que seguirles.- susurra Espio.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se... ¿quieres dejar de empujarme?- responde la murciélago intentando arrastrarse lo más rápidamente posible por los conductos cada vez más largos y sucios.

-Rouge, Espio, ¿me oís?...- se escucha en el aparatito que llevaban en la muñeca.

-Alto y claro Tails.- responde al instante el camaleón.

-Charmy y Vector ya han vuelto.

-¿Y como estan?

-...Mejor no preguntes...- le respondió el zorro intentando aguantarse una risita frenética.

-Tails, deja de hacer el tonto, acabamos de ver a Eggman y Scourge, y van hacia donde está la esmeralda.- resdponde la murciélago algo molesta por las risitas del zorrillo.

-¿Y a qué esperabais para decirnoslo?- gruñe el chacal.

-A ver si tú eres tan listo como para intentar comunicar mientras te arrastras entre túneles llenos de polvo y telas de araña.- le bufa Rouge muy molesta.

-¡Intentalo tú recorriendo un kilómetro y medio de alcantarilla!- ruge Vector arrancándole el comunicador a Jack.

-¡Puaj! Que asco, podrías habertelo reservado.- suspira Rouge mientras oia cómo Tails termiaba de estallar en risa.

-¡Callaos todos, esto es muy serio!- dice Jack bastante enojado mientras le quita a Vector su comunicador. -A ver, Rouge ¿puedes ver hacia dónde se han ido Eggman y ese erizo?

-Si... pero nos va a ser casi imposible seguirlos por entre los túneles.- dice mientras intenta arrastrarse lo más rápido que puede.- No hay moros en la costa, saldremos de los conductos y los seguiremos por el piso.

-No no, si haceis eso os podrán ver. Teneis que seguir por...

-¡Ya no nos da tiempo! Seremos lo más discretos y silenciosos posibles.- Rouge y Espio saltan desde una rendija y comienzan a seguir a Eggman y su acompañante, escondiéndose en las esquinas y en cualquier lugar donde hubiese sombras.

Recorridos unos cuantos metros más, Eggman saca una especie de tarjeta electrónica abriendo una puerta blindada y entrando en la sala seguido del erizo verde.

-Seguro que es ahí donde la tienen escondida.- murmura Rouge. Al momento se puso a buscar la manera de entrar y descubrir cómo sacar el enorme pedrusco de allí.

-Mira arriba.- señaló Espio hacia otro conducto de ventilación.

-¿Tengo que ensuciarme más?- contesta la murciélago.

-No nos queda otro remedio, es por ahí o prisioneros por esos brutos.- dice Espio alarmado por los pasos metálicos que rebotaban por el piso. Sin más espera, ambos se cuelan una vez más por los estrechos túneles e internándose hasta llegar justo en medio de la sala.

-Hm... que raro, ¿dónde estarán?- Rouge hechó un vistazo a la enorme sala oscura, pero no era capaz de apreciar ningún movimiento. -Creo que podemos bajar.

De otro salto ambos entraron en la sala y miraron a su alrededor, pero solo se podía contemplar un incómodo silencio y una intensa penumbra. De repente, como si aquel lugar tuviese vida una cegadora luz cubrió el techo y un relámpago les recorrió el cuerpo, dejándolos aturdidos en el suelo.

-¡Rouge! ¡Espio! ¡Contestad!- se podía escuchar por el comunicador como Tails intentaba desesperadamente contactar con sus compañeros.

-..agh... Tails... ...- es lo último que Jack y Tails alcanzaron escuchar.

-¡Maldición, debí supoenrlo, era una trampa! Si me hubiesen hecho caso y no hubiesen salido...

-Ya es demasiado tarde, tenemos que ayudarles a salir de ahí.- el zorro intenta calmar a Jack.

-¿Y qué pasa con Espio? Tenemos que rescatar a nuestro camarada, no podemos abandonarle.- grita Charmy nervioso.

-Si entramos ahora nos cojeran a nosotros también, tendremos que irnos y epnsar en como rescatarles.- el chacál estaba preocupado, su misión había fracasado y ahora tenían a dos de los suyos. ¿Quién sabe lo que esa lince tarada le haría cuando se enterase de lo ocurrido? Necesitaban salvarlos antes de que el viejo les hiciera algo...

-... uhm... *¿do.. dónde estoy?*?- se preguntó una aturdida murciélago, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Vaya vaya, ¿mirad quién regresa del mundo de los sueños? Mi antigua compinche.- una figura alta y redonda se acerca hacia ella, inmóvil, maniatada y sujeta por uno de esos robots.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Espio?.- se puso a buscarlo con la mirada, y lo encontró entre los brazos de otro robot, también maniatado.

-Veras, me habéis causado muchos problemas colándoos en mi edificio. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo: dime dónde están los demás y os prometo que no sufriréis más de la cuenta.

-¡Jamás Eggman! Antes me arrancaría las alas.- contesta Rouge intentando no sonar asustada. En ese momento el erizo verde hace acto de presencia con una mirada bastante molesta.

-Mira princesita de las infiltradas, dime dónde están los otros u os hare pedacitos a tí y a tu compañero, ¿qué te parece?

-No... ni hablar...- Espio apenas podía abrir los ojos, estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas.

-¡¿Qué le habeis hecho, panda de salvajes?- grita Rouge.

-El muy testarudo se negaba a hablar, así que le he tenido que enseñar quién es el que manda aquí.- se jacta Scourge levantando el puño.- Y ahora, espero que tú seas más colaboradora que este reptil inútil.

Scourge sacude rápidamente el puño y lo golpea contra el estómago del ya maltrecho camaleón.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjale ya!- grita la murciélago mientras contempla cómo aquel ser golpeaba sin piedad a su compañero casi inconsciente. -¡Detente, por favor, lo vas a matar!

-¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco? Después de todo cuando la alineación se haya completado tendras todo el poder que quieras y no los necesitarías para nada.- comenta Eggman bastante preocupado por la agresividad que mostraba.

Scourge deja de golpear, y fija su mirada hacia el gordo, haciendo que este se estremezca de miedo. -¿Sabes cuantos años llevaba metido en esa apestosa cárcel sin poder ver si quiera la luz del sol? ¿Sabes la de veces que he deseado respirar de nuevo aire puro y de ser libre para poder vengarme de esta panda de incompetentes? ¡¿Lo sabes? ¡Ahora lo que más deseo en todo el mundo es ver como todos ellos sufren una lenta y agonizante muerte entre mis manos!- se gira y mira fijamente a la murciélago de forma desafiante.- Y ahora, vas a hablar o tú también acabaras como ellos...

**Dios que horror de capi, el más malo ke he escrito en toa mi corta y patetica existencia TT_TT el original estaba muchisimo mejor, pero todo sea por terminar de una mardita vez esta historia antes de ke se me fundan las ultimas neuronas ke me kedan, ke me estoy muriendo de calor XP.**  
**Sin más dilación, gracias por leer esta cosa ke ni si kiera yo puedo llamar fic XD.**


End file.
